


Intervention

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Case Fic, Comedy, Crossover, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Slash, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Příšerný případ, podivní podezřelí a další organizace, která se Hotchově týmu plete pod nohy. Rozhodně ne něco, co by si chtěli užívat každý den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_„Vyloučíme-li všechno nemožné, pak to, co zůstane, ať je to jakkoli nepravděpodobné, musí být pravda.“_

_Sherlock Holmes_  


Hotch seděl za stolem ve své kanceláři, kousal do vršku pera a mračil se do papírů. Na čele a kolem úst měl vrásky a pod očima kruhy, které sice nebyly tak výrazné jako ty Reidovy, ale i tak dávaly vědět, že už se dobrých pár dní pořádně nevyspal. Nikdo z nich už chvíli pořádně nespal, a na každém z nich se to nějak podepisovalo. Hotch se uzavíral do sebe, Rossi byl nerudný a mluvil stále míň. Emily trávila veškerý čas zahrabaná ve fotkách z místa činu, zprávách z pitvy a výpovědích svědků a snažila se najít něco, co jim uniklo, intervaly, ve kterých JJ volala Garciové, aby zjistila, jestli něco nenašla, se rychle zkracovaly, Morgan se potloukal okolo a na všechny štěkal, a pak se jim omlouval, Garciová byla frustrovaná, že jim nemůže víc pomoct, a Reid byl nadopovaný kávou a nikdo ho nestíhal, protože mluvil čím dál rychleji a mával přitom kolem sebe rukama tak, že jednou Morgana omylem praštil do nosu. 

A přitom to měl být docela normální případ. Jedna vražda, která není součástí série, a navíc přímo v DC, takže je nečekalo ani žádné cestování. Snadný případ. Nechutný, ale vcelku snadný. 

Oh, jak strašně, strašně moc se mýlili. 

Ano, jednalo se jenom o jedno tělo, nalezené v úterý těsně před polednem, mizerně schované (nebo se ho možná nikdo ani _nepokoušel_ schovat) hned za domem, kde bydlela. Bylo čerstvé, doba smrti byla stanovena na tentýž den kolem osmé ráno a oni – ačkoli se vážně jednalo jen o _jedno_ tělo – byli k případu přivoláni poté, co se první čtyři policisté a technik, kteří po zavolání dorazili na místo činu, pozvraceli. 

Mrtvoly starších, korpulentních dam stažených z kůže opravdu nebyly tím pravým pro mladíky, kteří sotva nastoupili k policii a to nejbrutálnější, co zatím viděli, bylo ozbrojené přepadení benzinky, které se prý navíc obešlo bez zranění a jediný výstřel, který padl, šel do stropu. 

A samozřejmě, stažení z kůže nebyl zrovna obvyklý způsob vraždy v afektu nebo pro peníze. 

Proto se k případu dostali oni. Protože ačkoli to alespoň zatím vypadalo jako jedna jediná vražda, nebylo pochyb o tom, že ji spáchal psychopat. Psychopatická osobnost, zřejmě dost manuálně zručná, vzhledem k tomu, že stáhla kůži z člověka, velice pravděpodobně v _jednom_ kuse, což si vyžadovalo zručnost a znalosti, podle koronera naštěstí až po smrti, která byla naopak rychlá – zlámání vazu – takže se nedalo mluvit o sadismu. To bylo dobré pro oběť, která tak alespoň tolik netrpěla, ale už ne tak dobré pro ně, protože zatímco sadisté měli klasicky dost propracovaný profil, psychopati, kteří stahovali lidi z kůže, kterou si potom zřejmě z nějakého důvodu odnesli s sebou, protože se nenašla na místě činu ani nikde v okolí, zase tak častí nebyli. 

A policie to ráda poslala těm o stupínek výš, když zjistila, že nemá žádnou stopu kromě hodně špatného popisu muže, který se prý motal kolem místa činu. 

Vysoký, hubený, s hnědými, rozcuchanými vlasy. V teniskách a dlouhém kabátě. 

Co se týkalo Hotche, podle toho popisu to mohl být klidně i Reid. 

Byl to už skoro týden a oni neměli nic. Nikam to nevedlo a jediné, co měli, tedy popis, byl tak hrozně obecný, že prakticky nemělo cenu ho zveřejňovat. 

Přesto to udělali a doufali, že to k něčemu bude, ale to jediné, co získali, byla zhruba stovka telefonátů, a ani jeden, jim nijak nepomohl a spíš je to jenom zdrželo, protože museli všechny tipy pracně a zdlouhavě ověřovat. 

Nikam to nevedlo. 

Hotch si povzdychl, zahodil tužku a prsty si promnul spánky. Neměli vůbec nic, čím by mohli svého vraha usvědčit, i kdyby ho našli. Žádní pořádní svědkové, žádné otisky nebo vlákna, prostě nic, kromě jednoho nekompletního profilu a jednoho popisu, který byl tak obecný, že by mohl zahrnovat každého desátého, dvanáctého, no, možná čtrnáctého nebo patnáctého muže, vzhledem k tomu, jak poslední dobou všichni přibírali. 

Zatracený případ. 

Před dveřmi zaslechl rychlé kroky a hned na to Morgan vtrhl bez zaklepání do jeho kanceláře. 

„Hotchi, máme další mrtvolu!“ vyhrkl bez jakéhokoli úvodu, aniž se na něj pořádně podíval, otočil se na patě a bez dalšího slova zase vyšel ven. 

S Hotchem v těsném závěsu za sebou došel do velké kanceláře, kde už ostatní členové týmu sbírali svoje věci, jak se chystali ven, podívat se na nové místo činu. 

„Tělo, stažené z kůže, v jedné postranní uličce kousek od centra, zrovna ohlásili nález,“ oznámila mu JJ kontrolovaným hlasem. 

Hotch přikývl a vyrazili k výtahu. 

***

„Co víme?“ zeptal se Hotch, když společně s Morganem a Reidem dorazili na místo činu. Jeden z uniformovaných policistů, kteří hlídali, aby se na místo činu nedostalo těch několik příliš zvědavých lidí, kteří postávali okolo, na ně kývnul, zvedl žlutou pásku a podržel ji nahoře, aby ji mohli pohodlně podlézt. 

„Nic moc,“ prohlásil Reid, když se sklonil nad tělem. „Zřejmě se jedná o muže, ale tělo bude nejspíš mnohem těžší identifikovat než první oběť.“ 

Hotch přikývl a dřepnul si vedle Reida. To bylo vcelku jasné. První oběť, Amandu Whitakerovou nebyl vůbec problém identifikovat, vzhledem k tomu, že byla nalezena přímo za svým domem. Zato tenhle muž…

Podíval se na mrtvolu zblízka, společně s Reidem, zatímco Morgan se rozhlížel po místě činu a tlumeně něco řešil s jedním z policistů. 

Muž na sobě neměl ani centimetr kůže, vůbec nikde. Ani centimetr. Ale jinak tělo vypadalo neporušené. Žádné zlomeniny nebo otevřené rány, žádné poškození tkání, kolem prakticky žádná krev, což znamenalo, že k vraždě došlo buď jinde, a sem bylo tělo dopraveno později, anebo se neznámému nějak podařilo svléct mrtvolu z kůže tak šikovně, že přitom nepoškodil žádnou cévu. 

„Kůže byla stažena vcelku?“ zeptal se Reida a podíval se na něj, zbytečně dlouze, a ten naklonil hlavu na stranu a pořádně si tělo prohlédl. 

„Řekl bych, že ano,“ řekl po chvíli. „Nevidím žádné stopy po nástrojích, nic, co by naznačovalo pořezání na více místech.“ Zamračil se a podíval se na Hotche. „Chce to pečlivost a praxi, stáhnout kůži v jednom kuse, tak, aby se neporušila,“ prohodil zamyšleně. „A taky je to mnohem otevřenější místo, teď už ne zahrada schovaná za živým plotem, ale ulice, kam mohl přijít kdokoli a překvapit ho.“ 

Hotch přikývl. „To znamená, že náš neznámý je odvážnější.“ 

No bezva. Přesně to, co potřebovali. Odvážného psychopata, který se nebojí zabíjet na veřejnosti. Na druhou stranu, pokud byl neznámý odvážnější, bude pravděpodobně víc riskovat. 

Udělá chybu. 

A oni ho pak chytnou. 

„Hotchi?“ oslovil ho Reid a Hotch v jeho hlase slyšel zamračení. 

Podíval se na něj, ale Reid se na něj nedíval, byl otočený, jako by zíral Morganovi na záda, ale oči měl stočené kousek bokem, jak se díval na někoho z těch lidí, kteří tak strašně chtěli vidět mrtvolu, že přešlapovali hned za policejní páskou a zvědavě natahovali krky, aby něco zahlédli. 

„Nemohl by to být…“ zamumlal Reid, ale nechal větu vyšumět do ztracena. 

Hotch se zamračil a následoval jeho pohled. 

Hned za žlutou policejní páskou stála zrzka kolem třiceti, zděšená a znechucená a vedle ní byl muž, věkově asi jako ona. Byl vysoký a hubený a měl dlouhý hnědý kabát. Zaujatě sledoval dění na místě činu, a pak se zamračil a prsty si pročísl hnědé, už tak dost rozcuchané vlasy. Zíral na mrtvolu a jeho oči byly proti bledé kůži tmavé, on potřásl hlavou a sáhl rukou do vnitřní kapsy kabátu. 

Hotch zamrkal. Bylo možné, aby to byl ten samý muž, kterého zahlédla sousedka první oběti? Že by se přišel podívat, jak je jeho zločin vyšetřován? 

„Ano,“ souhlasně přikývl a zapátral očima okolo. Samozřejmě, nejblíže byl…

„Morgane!“ zavolal na něj a hned, jak se Morgan otočil za jeho hlasem, pohodil hlavou směrem k muži. 

Morgan bez zaváhání vyrazil, ale muž si toho zřejmě všiml taky, protože se dal na útěk, zrzka hned za ním, než jí dal galantně přednost a nechal ji, aby ho předběhla. 

Sakra, pěkně rychlé nohy, oba dva. Zřejmě zvyklí utíkat. 

Hotch s Reidem se přidali k honičce, ale ztráceli na nich dobrých patnáct metrů. 

Morgan se držel mnohem líp, byl kousek za mužem a pak se prudce odrazil, dlouhým skokem dopadl muži na záda a srazil ho k zemi. Žena se ohlédla, když zaslechla zvuk jejich dopadu, zastavila se a krátce zaváhala, než si povzdychla. Ramena jí klesla a ona se neochotně vrátila zpátky ke svému příteli a zůstala stát bez hnutí hned vedle něj. 

Morgan muže přetočil na záda, vzal ho za ramena a přitiskl je pevně k zemi. „Tak, a teď mi řekni, kdo jsi a co tady děláš,“ přikázal mu a naklonil se těsně k jeho tváři. 

Muž k němu vzhlédl a nevinně se zazubil. „Jen procházím, díky.“ 


	2. Chapter 2

„Řekli něco zajímavého?“ 

Hotch odtrhl pohled od jednosměrného zrcadla vedoucího do výslechové místnosti. Společně s Reidem tam stál už nějakou dobu a poslouchal je, aby o nich něco zjistil, než se do nich pustí, jenomže i když se ti dva ve svém rozhovoru nezastavili, nepovedlo se jim zatím zjistit dohromady nic. 

Neprofilovali komplice. Nikoho z nich nenapadlo, že by si jejich neznámý s sebou vzal na pomoc kamarádku, když se vydal stáhnout někoho z kůže, ale samozřejmě ještě neměli dokonalý profil. Bylo hodně věcí, které jim mohly uniknout. Nevěděli o něm zatím prakticky nic. 

Nebyli si ani jistí, jestli je tenhle muž opravdu jejich neznámý, ovšem to, že byl viděn na dvou místech činu a potom před nimi utíkal, bylo jaksi samo o sobě dost podezřelé na to, aby po něm šli. A ta žena… no, vzhledem k tomu, že ho v jeho útěku před nimi tak ochotně následovala, bylo to vcelku jasné. 

Jistě, bylo krajně neobvyklé nechávat dva podezřelé pohromadě, v jedné výslechovce, ale ti dva se hádali už od chvíle, kdy je oba dva spoutali a posadili do auta, hádali se celou cestu sem, a tak jim sundali pouta a nechali je o samotě ve výslechové místnosti, přilepení z druhé strany na sklo, a doufali, že se dozví něco, co jim pomůže je usvědčit, nebo že se ti dva rozhádají natolik, že jeden z nich toho druhého nakonec zradí. 

Zatím se to jaksi moc nedařilo. Nebo možná ano? Hotch si nebyl jistý. 

„O pár stupňů jsme jim tam snížili teplotu,“ prohodil. To se dělalo docela běžně. Pomáhalo to podezřelého rozhodit a znejistit. Alespoň většinou. „Ona je nervózní, jemu to nijak nevadí. Právníka odmítli.“ 

Podíval se na Morgana a potřásl hlavou. „Mluví a mluví, ale je to jako…“ pokrčil nejistě rameny. 

Nejistota nebyla pro něj. Neseděla mu, necítil se tak dobře. Nesnášel být nejistý, ale tihle dva byli… 

„Nic z toho, co říkají, nedává doopravdy smysl,“ pomohl mu Reid. Reid vždycky věděl, co říct, když Hotch nemohl najít ta správná slova. „Ne že by nedrželi téma nebo nemluvili logicky, jen… prostě jen nedávají smysl.“ Zamračil se. „Zjistila už Garciová, kdo jsou?“ 

Morgan zavrtěl hlavou. „Bez dokladů to není snadné ani pro ni. Otisky nám nic nehodily, takže víme, že nedělají v bezpečnostních složkách, ani nebyli trestaní. Zatím se jí povedlo zjistit jenom to, že ani jeden z nich není z DC.“ Povzdychl si. „Rozšiřuje okruh.“ 

„Ať zkusí Británii, mají přízvuk,“ prohlásil Hotch a nedodal, že jen žena má britský přízvuk pořád, zatímco přízvuk muže se občas vytrácí a zase se vrací zpátky. „Pokud to nebude stačit, JJ bude muset uspořádat tiskovku s fotkami. _Musíme_ zjistit, kdo jsou.“ 

Morgan přikývl a zase zmizel. 

Hotch se vrátil ke sledování dvojice za sklem, rty pevně semknuté, Reid vedle něj stejně tichý, aby jim vůbec nic neuniklo. 

Hubeňour i zrzka seděli za stolem ve výslechovce, každý na jedné straně, hezky naproti sobě. Muž se zvědavě rozhlížel okolo sebe a ošíval se na židli, jako by nemohl vydržet chvíli v klidu. Takže byl buď zatraceně nervózní, nebo nebyl zvyklý na to, že by měl sedět na místě a čekat. Akční typ, pořád v pohybu. 

To vysvětlovalo to, že dokázal tak rychle utíkat. 

I když, když vás honí agent, který vypadá trochu jako někdo, kdo vyrostl v gangu, umí vás to taky pěkně zrychlit. 

Žena seděla naproti, ostře na něj zírala, ruce v klíně a prsty propletené. Nohy měla přehozené jednu přes druhou a chodidlem té, co měla nahoře, krátce, nepravidelně pohupovala. Čelisti měla stisknuté a vlasy nad čelem rozcuchané, jinak jí padaly hluboce pod ramena, rudé jako oheň. 

„ _Díky_ , Doktore,“ zaprskala ironicky a Hotch měl na chvíli pocit, že kdyby od svého přítele nebyla přes celý stůl a _dosáhla_ na něj, nejspíš by mu dala facku. 

Tak možná to byla ona, kdo byl v jejich dvojici ten dominantní partner? 

Proč by ho ale potom oslovovala titulem, který předpokládal přinejmenším respekt? Navíc s takovým důrazem na to, že na začátek patří velké písmeno. Ale – Doktor? Kdo by si, proboha, nechával říkat _Doktor_?

„Když jsi mi nabízel celý čas a vesmír, nenapadlo mě, že skončíme v _policejní cele_!“

Muž pohodil hlavou a vypadal skoro pobaveně. Zamlel sebou a přitáhl si jednu nohu pod sebe. Do pěti minut ji bude mít jako dřevěnou. 

„Ale notak, Donno, nebuď přece hloupá,“ prohodil klidně, jako by výslechová místnost byla jen denní praxe. Nic zajímavého. „Tohle není cela, jen výslechová místnost.“ 

Zrzka – tedy Donna, pokud se na to jméno dalo spolehnout – zaskřípala zuby. 

Vypadala… No, _nespokojeně_ byl nejspíš neuvěřitelný eufemismus. 

Vypadala pěkně naštvaně a k Hotchově a Reidově radosti si tvrdošíjně stála za svým. „Pořád ještě je to policie!“ 

Doktor pokrčil rameny. „Policejní budka ti nevadí.“ 

„Policejní budka je zevnitř větší. A my jsme v base! Nemůžeš nás odsud dostat?“ 

„Můžu,“ Doktor pokýval hlavou, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo. Jako by se vůbec nenacházeli zavření ve výslechovce, v budově plné agentů, přes které by v žádném případě nebylo snadné se dostat. „Ale jsme ve tvé časové linii. Budou nás hledat. A když nás nenajdou v Americe, budou nás hledat v Británii. A až tvoje matka uvidí v televizi naše fotky, s tím, že jsme hledaní pro podezření – ani nechci vědět z čeho – zabije mě.“ Zamračil se a pohodlně se opřel, zaklonil hlavu a zamyšleně se zadíval do čistě bílého stropu. „Když nad tím přemýšlím, matky mě opravdu nemají rády. Nevím, čím to je.“ 

Donna si odfrkla. „Vážně nevíš?“ 

Doktor se zazubil. 

Donna zakroutila hlavou a ramena jí klesla. Teď vypadala zkroušeně. Skoro prosebně. „Ale moji matku stranou… Nemůžeme odsud?“ 

„Bez mého sonického šroubováku?“ Doktor se zhrozil a díval se na ni, jako by nemohl uvěřit, že ji něco takového vůbec napadlo. Reid se zamračil. „V žádném případě. Miluju svůj sonický šroubovák!“ 

Donna protočila oči. 

Reid povytáhl obočí a podíval se na Hotche. „Měl u sebe šroubovák?“ 

Že by se o tom Hotch nezmínil? 

Hotch potřásl nesouhlasně hlavou, ale nespustil přitom pohled z podezřelých. Šroubovák a policejní budka větší zevnitř? I když, pokud by se nad tím měl zamyslet… „Ne,“ prohlásil trochu nepřítomně. „Měl sice velké kapsy,“ opravdu _podivně_ velké kapsy, napadlo ho, „ale nic zajímavého v nich nebylo. Žádné zbraně, nářadí nebo doklady, ani jeden z nich. Ona u sebe neměla vůbec nic a on…“ pokrčil rameny. „Gumová myš, průkazka do knihovny, na jméno Doktor, fotka neodpovídá, a Garciová nemůže určit knihovnu, kus prázdného papíru, v kůži, jako by to byl doklad. A taky měl _tohle_.“ Sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl z ní nějakou kovovou věcičku velkou asi jako pero. „Technici se na to dívali, ale nemají tušení, k čemu by to mohlo být.“ 

Podal to Reidovi a ten si to s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu pečlivě prohlížel. Vážně to bylo velké asi jako pero. Kovové a na konci něco, co vypadalo jako malá modrá kontrolka. „Co to sakra je?“ zamumlal si pro sebe a přejel po tom prsty, dokud nenarazil na nenápadné malé tlačítko. Trochu váhavě ho stiskl. 

Zabzučelo to. 

Muž ve výslechovce prudce zvedl hlavu a zadíval se do skla (tedy, z jeho strany to bylo zrcadlo, samozřejmě), neomylně přímo na místo, kde byl Reid. 

„Myslím, že jsem právě zaslechl něco sonického, Donno,“ oznámil se širokým úsměvem a vstal od stolu. Pomalým, sebevědomým krokem došel až k zrcadlu. Rukama se o něj opřel, prsty doširoka roztažené, a zblízka se na sebe díval. „Kdybys někdy potkala Jacka, a já opravdu _doufám_ , že nepotkáš, protože vy dva pohromadě, to by asi byla moje smrt, neposlouchej ho. Bude se ti snažit namluvit, že je lepší mít sonické dělo. Ale není, opravdu ne, za ta staletí už jsem stačil zjistit, že šroubovák je nesmírně užitečný. Hodí se naprosto ke všemu, vážně. Nikdy mě nezklamal, kromě jediného případu, kdy mi na Měsíci vyhořel, protože jsem zesiloval radiaci na rentgenu. Dlouhý příběh.“ Hrdě se zazubil. „Byl jsem _bosý na Měsíci_.“ 

Žena zvedla obočí. 

Doktor se podrbal ve vlasech a zašklebil se. „Až ho dostanu zpátky, vážně budu muset předělat ovládání na isomorfní. To bylo snad to jediné, v čem měl kdy Vládce pravdu.“ 

Donna pokývala hlavou. „Vidím, že jsi vedl veselý život, než jsi mě potkal.“ 

Přikývl. „A víš, v čem jsem měl pravdu já?“ zeptal se jí pobaveně. 

Pokrčila rameny. 

Hotch zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou. „Ti dva nejsou normální,“ prohlásil. 

Jakoby na potvrzení jeho slov se Doktor naklonil blíž k zrcadlu a olízl ho, takže na hladkém povrchu zůstala široká, skoro deset centimetrů dlouhá vlhká stopa, přesně ve výšce Hotchova obličeje. 

Hotch ztuhl, Reid překvapeně zamrkal a povytáhl obočí, ale muž se jen otočil zpátky ke své přítelkyni, naprosto klidný. 

„Moc tenká vrstva stříbra. Jen několik atomů. To zrcadlo je jednosměrné,“ prohlásil. 

Žena vůbec nevypadala jeho jednáním zaskočena. Buď jí to připadalo normální, anebo byla zvyklá na to, že Doktor dělá podivné věci. „To znamená, že z druhé strany je sem vidět, že?“ zeptala se a nejistě se po zrcadle ohlédla. 

„ _Naprosto_ jistě výslechová místnost.“ Doktor se vesele zasmál. „Úžasné. Vždycky jsem se chtěl do nějaké podívat, jsou skvělé!“ 

Hotch se podíval na Reida a naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Když je tak nadšený z toho, že je ve výslechové místnosti, co takhle dopřát mu k tomu i skutečný _výslech_?“


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch, rty pevně sevřené a výraz ve tváři dokonale kamenný, pomalým, jistým krokem vešel do výslechové místnosti. V ruce měl složku, tenkou, ale s o to příšernějšími fotkami, které za chvíli nejspíš vyskládá na stůl před ty dva, zatímco bude sledovat, jak se na ty otřesné obrázky z míst činu – a z pitvy první oběti, samozřejmě, druhou tahle procedura teprve čekala, takže nejspíše budou mít nové materiály. Žena bude pravděpodobně zděšená, pokud se dalo soudit z jejího výrazu, předtím, za tou ošklivě žlutou policejní páskou, a muž bude… těžko říct. Možná ledově klidný, možná vzrušený, možná netečný. 

Krok za ním byl Reid, tvář bezvýraznou, klidný a vyrovnaný a sebevědomý a Hotch nemohl než obdivovat tu změnu, kterou za ty roky prodělal, to, jak dospěl a proměnil se z nervózního, nejistého mladíka, kterým býval, když se dal k FBI, ve schopného, prakticky nenahraditelného agenta, který dobře věděl, jaká je jeho cena, a budil v lidech důvěru a respekt. 

Navíc byl dokonale všímavý a nikdy mu nic neuteklo, nikdo před ním nedokázal nic skrýt. 

No, alespoň co se týkalo jeho pracovního života. V jiných ohledech byl překvapivě slepý, protože jinak by už dávno musel vědět, že –

„Říkal jsem si, kdy se tady konečně někdo objeví.“ 

Hotchův výraz se nezměnil, když muž u stolu promluvil. Jeho tón zněl skoro nadšeně, jako by se nudil a byl rád za trochu rozptýlení, zatímco žena se na Hotche s Reidem dívala značně nedůvěřivě, ale vypadala spíš rezignovaně, než že by měla v plánu nějak vzdorovat nebo jim ztěžovat vyšetřování. Automaticky se zvedla a posadila se na židli vedle svého přítele, takže dvě židle naproti nim zůstaly volné pro agenty. 

Trochu vystrašeně se na Doktora podívala a on ji vzal za ruku. Vděčně se pousmála. 

Hotche napadlo, jestli spolu spí, ale moc to tak nevypadalo, chyběla jim ta důvěrnost milenců. Spíše jako dobří přátelé, kteří spolu něco zažili a mají tak mezi sebou mnohem pevnější pouto než obyčejní milenci. 

Nebo se Doktor jenom rád dotýkal. 

Hotch a Reid se posadili naproti nim, beze slova, složku položenou na stole před sebou, pečlivě, bezpečně zavřenou. Fotky budou až na později. 

„Jak se jmenujete?“ zeptal se jich Hotch po dlouhém tichu, během kterého je oba jen pozoroval a snažil se je odhadnout. A, popravdě řečeno, i znervóznit. 

Jeho upřený pohled lidi obvykle znervózňoval. 

Muž se však i nadále tvářil klidně. Neměl z něj strach ani nebyl ve stresu z toho, že je u výslechu, což bylo docela zvláštní. Pokud by byl vinen, děsila by ho vyhlídka na to, že ho čekají roky ve vězení. Pokud by byl nevinen, nejspíš by byl k smrti vyděšený a snažil by se mu vysvětlit, že došlo k chybě. 

Takže ať už to udělal nebo ne, byl si docela jistý tím, že je dokáže přesvědčit o své nevině. 

Vlastně jediný, kdo vypadal, že je ve stresu, byla ta žena. 

Muž stiskl její ruku, zadíval se pozorně na Hotche, jako by ho odhadoval, a naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Doktor a Donna Nobelová,“ oznámil vyrovnaným hlasem beze stopy strachu. Najednou se zatvářil pobaveně. „Doktor, Donna, přátelé,“ zamumlal a žena se na něj pohoršeně podívala, ale v očích měla malé, pobavené jiskřičky. 

Asi něco jako soukromý vtípek – a kdo by, sakra, v takovou chvíli _vtipkoval_?!

Takže spolupracoval, i když opravdu podivným způsobem a možná z nich měl jenom legraci, a o té ženě teď konečně budou moci něco najít – pokud se mohli spolehnout na to, že je její jméno pravé – Hotch věděl, že za zrcadlem stojí Morgan nebo Rossi nebo Emily a právě teď předává nově získanou informaci o identitě ženy Garciová, která bude hledat a hrabat a zjišťovat, dokud pro ně něco neobjeví. 

To bylo fajn. Ale nebylo to všechno. 

„Doktor?“ zeptal se Reid a přimhouřil oči, stejně nespokojený s mužovou odpovědí jako Hotch. Hotch pocítil iracionální hrdost. „Doktor kdo?“ 

Muž se zazubil a zaujatě si Reida prohlédl, v očích něco jako tichý obdiv, rychle se mu ho ale podařilo opět zakrýt a Hotch si nebyl jistý, jestli si toho Reid vůbec všiml. Reid byl dobře známý tím, že se mu většinou úspěšně dařilo přehlédnout cokoli, co se týkalo jeho. „Prostě Doktor.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Jen Doktor.“ 

Mohl vůbec být dost silný na to, aby někomu o třicet (možná spíš padesát) kilo těžšímu, než byl sám, zlomil vaz? 

Hotch sevřel čelisti. „Vaše _jméno_ ,“ prohlásil důrazně a vůbec to neznělo jako otázka. „Ne titul.“ 

Doktor pohodil hlavou. „ _Tohle_ je moje jméno. Jsem Doktor.“ 

Bezva. Tolik ke spolupráci. 

„A věřte mi, že vás rád poznávám, oba dva,“ zazubil se na ně muž a na okamžik se tvářil opravdu nadšeně, s malou stopou něčeho… „Takové setkání! Vy dva, oni nevíte, kolik toho dokážete.“ Podíval se z jednoho na druhého. „Totiž, jednou, zřejmě.“ 

Hotch se musel opravdu soustředit, aby se na židli nezačal vrtět. To by poněkud podrylo jeho autoritu. Ne že by před tím mužem nějakou měl, očividně. 

Reid se beze slova předklonil, vzal do rukou složku případu, otevřel ji a mlčky začal před ty dva skládat fotky, pomalu, systematicky, jednu po druhé. 

Donna zhrozeně pootevřela pusu, když se na ně podívala, a pak si ji překryla dlaní. 

Doktor polkl a po jednou obrázku přejel prstem. Hotch se zamračil, ale Doktor nevypadal jako psychopat, který obdivuje své vlastní dílo, ale spíše jako vědec zaujatě studující nějakou zajímavou hádanku. 

Nebo možná jako vědec, který už hádanku vyřešil. 

„Kde jste byl v úterý, kolem osmé ráno?“ zeptal se Hotch ledově, pohled upřený na muže. 

Doktor k němu zvedl pohled. „No,“ zatvářil se nejistě, poprvé od chvíle, kdy je sem zavřeli, a podrbal se ve vlasech, jak horečně přemýšlel. 

Nad čím přemýšlel? Přemýšlel opravdu, kde přesně byl, což by znamenalo, že to zřejmě neudělal? Nebo přemýšlel, jaké falešné alibi si má vymyslet, a kdo ho v něm podpoří, aby se z toho vyvlékl a zbavil se podezření? 

„Takhle narychlo je to dost těžké říct…“ Otočil se na svoji společnici. „Kde jsme byli, Donno?“ 

Donna se kousla do rtu a zamyslela se. „Já nevím,“ řekla nejistě. „S Oody?“ 

Kde? S _čím_?!

Doktor překvapeně zamrkal. „To bylo úterý?“ 

„Jak to mám vědět?“ zaprskala. Rozhodně uměla nahánět hrůzu, když chtěla. „Přes čas jsi tady ty!“ Vzápětí se zatvářila omluvně. „Promiň, nechtěla jsem… Vím, že to není tvoje vina. Nervy.“ 

„To nic, nedělej si starosti,“ Doktor se na ni mile usmál. 

Bylo vůbec možné, aby se někdo, kdo dokázal na jednoho člověka být tak milý, uklidňovat ho a držet za ruku, dopustil dvou tak zatraceně brutálních vražd? 

„Vy lidé jste někdy trochu moc emotivní. Necháváte se unést.“ 

Žena protočila oči. 

Reid se koutkem oka podíval na Hotche, jako by odhadoval jeho reakci. Hotch to cítil, vždycky cítil, když se na něj Reid díval. Něco jako šestý smysl, ale jen, co se týkalo Reida. 

Doktor zatěkal pohledem mezi ním a Reidem a jemně se usmál, zatímco Donna zabrblala něco o tom, že _takhle je to pokaždé_ , a on nevěděl, co tím myslí, a co mělo sakra znamenat to _vy lidé_?! To bylo, jako by se od lidí distancoval. Jako by říkal, že on sám člověk není. 

S tím nemohl Hotch jinak než souhlasit, když se podíval na ty zatracené fotografie. 

„Ta kůže byla stažena v jednom kuse,“ zavrčel temně. „Ani jednomu z nich nezůstal na těle ani jeden _jediný_ centimetr kůže.“ 

Donna vypadala, že je jí zle. 

„Řekněte mi.“ Hotch se předklonil, předloktí na desce stolu. Ztlumil hlas. „K čemu je někomu oblek z _lidské kůže_?“

Doktor na něj bez hnutí zíral. „Nevím, proč podezíráte mě, nebo co si myslíte, že máte za důkazy, ale já nic neudělal,“ prohlásil nakonec, pevným hlasem. „Pokud vím, tak jsme v době první vraždy s Donnou nebyli vůbec na Zemi.“ Pohodil hlavou. 

„Kůže první oběti byla nalezena asi blok od druhého místa činu,“ řekl Reid tiše. „Proč jste ji tam nechal?“ 

Donna se zatvářila nechápavě a Doktor zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu a povzdychl si. „Převlékl se. Samozřejmě. Nemůže pobíhat okolo v masce z někoho, o kom se ví, že je mrtvý.“ 

Hotch si odfrkl a zakroutil hlavou. Tohle nemělo cenu. Nejdřív budou muset zjistit něco víc o tom, co a proč ten muž dělá, proč s sebou má tu ženu, vypracovat pořádný profil, aby věděli, čím ho u výslechu dostat. Takhle to bylo k ničemu. Bude se bavit tím, jak málo toho o nich vědí, budou mu pro smích, a na to on opravdu neměl náladu. 

A co s ním sakra dělala ta žena?! Čím si ji k sobě připoutal tak pevně, že byla tak loajální, ochotná nechat se kvůli němu zatáhnout do zločinu? 

Pomalu se zvedl a Reid ho následoval ke dveřím. Nechají je dva tady, o samotě, a třeba z toho něco bude. Vrátí se, až něco zjistí a budou vědět, na jaké místečko zatlačit, jakou páku použít, aby z nich dostali, co potřebují. 

Otevřel dveře a vykročil ven, když se za ním ještě jednou ozval Doktorův hlas. 

„Ještě moment.“ 

Otočili se po něm. 

Doktor seděl pohodlně za stolem a díval se na ně, oči temné a staré. „Znáte Drakeovu rovnici, doktore Reide?“ zeptal se ho a křivě se pousmál, obočí zdvižené. 

Reid se na něj zamračeně podíval a Hotch viděl, jak se mu myšlenky rozběhly všemi směry, šílenou rychlostí, viděl to za jeho očima. 

Dveře výslechovky za nimi zapadly. 


	4. Chapter 4

„Co tím myslel?“ 

Reid se otočil k Hotchovi, zamračený a hluboce zamyšlený. A i když se na něj díval, vypadal pořád trochu nepřítomně, ačkoli už byli venku z výslechovky. 

Hotch nechápal, o co šlo. Co měla být Drakeova rovnice? Co to mohlo být, že to Doktor chtěl použít pro svoji záchranu? Nebo to byl jen způsob, jak je na nějakou dobu zaměstnat a získat tak čas na to, aby vymyslel, jak se z toho dostat? 

A jak mohl ten muž vůbec vědět, kdo Reid je? Nepředstavili se jim. Neřekli těm dvěma ve výslechové místnosti, jak se jmenují, takže jediný způsob, jak mohli vědět, kdo Reid je, byl ten, že je sledovali a něco si o nich zjistili. 

Ta představa se mu vůbec, ale vůbec nelíbila. 

Hotchův hlas byl hrubší, než zamýšlel, mnohem hrubší, než jakýkoli tón, kterým kdy chtěl k Reidovi promlouvat, ale byl tak neuvěřitelně vyvedený z míry. „Co je Drakeova rovnice?“ 

„Hmm?“ Reid zamrkal, aby se na něj soustředil. Jeho oči ztratily ten zamyšlený lesk a vrátily se k němu. Potřásl hlavou. „Drakeova rovnice? To je…“ Pokrčil rameny, jak přemýšlel nad způsobem, jak mu to podat jednoduše. „No, to je rovnice, která vyjadřuje teoretický počet vyspělých komunikaceschopných mimozemských civilizací. Vlastně se jedná o počítání s takovými věcmi, jako je počet hvězd v galaxii, počet planet, které jsou podobné Zemi a jsou na nich vhodné podmínky pro život a podobně. Je to –“ Reid si odhrnul vlasy za ucho, „– v podstatě ničím nepodložená teorie, většina seriózních vědců ji vůbec nebere vážně.“ 

Hotch si klouby prstů promnul spánky a zamračil se. „Proč se tě na to ptal?“ zeptal se nechápavě. „Co to má společného s tím, že dva lidé skončili stažení z kůže?“ 

Nedávalo to smysl. 

„Nemám tušení,“ zamumlal Reid a dlouze vydechl. „ _Vůbec_ nemám tušení.“ 

Došli až do kanceláře, kde už na ně čekali ostatní. Emily okamžitě zvedla hlavu od papírů a podívala se po nich. Rossi se po nich od stolu podíval, prsty propletené a výraz zamyšlený, když přejel pohledem z Hotche na Reida a zase zpátky. Morgan jim bez přemýšlení vyrazil naproti. 

„Řekli vám něco?“ ptal se jich horlivě. 

Hotch si povzdychl a pokýval hlavou. „Oznámili nám, že proti nim nemáme žádné důkazy, protože v době, kdy došlo k první vraždě, vůbec nebyli na téhle planetě.“ 

Morgan zvedl obočí. „Aha. Bezva,“ prohodil a hořce se usmál. 

„Mluvil o mimozemšťanech,“ zamumlal Reid nepřítomně. 

„Cože?“ Emily se zmateně zamračila. „Snažil se vám namluvit, že za to můžou mimozemšťani? To je síla. Věděli jsme, že nejsou normální, ale tohle je tedy něco.“ Nevěřícně na ně zírala. „ _K neuvěření_.“

„Nic takového netvrdil,“ prohlásil Reid nesouhlasně. „Jen se mě ptal, jestli znám Drakeovu rovnici. Znal moje jméno,“ zamumlal a zadíval se do prázdna, ale nevypadal vyděšeně, jen zaraženě. 

Morgan pootevřel pusu. „Oh. Myslíš, že tě sledoval? Něco o tobě ví?“ 

Reid pokrčil rameny. „Řekl, že toho s Hotchem hodně dokážeme. Jednou,“ prohlásil, s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu. 

„Co to sakra znamená?“ ptal se Morgan, ale nikdo mu neodpověděl. 

JJ se kousala do rtu a Hotch chtěl udělat krok dopředu, k Reidovi, vzít ho za ruce a říct mu, že to bude v pořádku, že se nemusí bát, až na to, že Reid vůbec nevypadal, jako by měl strach, spíš byl jen zaujatý, a taky –

Morgan natáhl paži a položil Reidovi dlaň na rameno a konejšivě stiskl. 

Reid se mírně pousmál. Hotch mimoděk sevřel čelisti. Morgan a to, jak se Reida neustále dotýkal – pocuchání vlasů, paže kolem ramen, šťouchnutí do boku nebo stisknutí ramene – mu lezlo neuvěřitelně na nervy. Pokaždé, když Morgan něco takového udělal, měl Hotch chuť odstrčit ho od Reida, odstrčit jeho ruce a obejmout Reida sám, dotýkat se ho a dělat všechno to, co dělat nesměl, protože se Reid pokaždé tvářil tak spokojeně a trochu stydlivě, když mu Morgan řekl _fešáku_.

Hotch se zamračil. To bylo tak strašně _nefér_.

Reid si tlumeně odkašlal. „Vy jste něco zjistili?“ 

Emily zavrtěla hlavou. „Identifikace druhé oběti ještě asi nějakou dobu potrvá. Otisky prstů pochopitelně sejmout nemůžeme, fotka v televizi by asi moc nepomohla, vzhledem k tomu, že ten muž _nemá_ tvář, kterou by někdo mohl poznat, a jeho DNA není v databázi pohřešovaných. Budeme nejspíš muset počkat, až si někdo všimne, že se ztratil. Do té doby se asi stejně nic nedozvíme.“ 

Jistě. Protože pokud byl ještě ráno doma, nikdo ho jako pohřešovaného nenahlásí minimálně do půlnoci. 

„A pitva?“ 

JJ se pečlivě snažila tvářit neutrálně, ale Hotch si přesto v její tváři všiml známek znechucení. „Podle koronera byl příčinou smrti zlomený vaz. Čistá zlomenina mezi druhým a třetím krčním obratlem, stejně jako u první oběti. Byl mrtvý dřív, než si uvědomil, že se něco děje. Ke stažení kůže došlo posmrtně, v jednom kuse.“ 

„K čemu by někdo potřeboval lidskou kůži?“ zeptal se Morgan spíš sám sebe než kohokoli z nich. 

Hotch tak _miloval_ řečnické otázky. 

„Proč by někdo chtěl kompletní, neporušenou lidskou kůži?“ nechápala Emily. „Vypadalo by to divně i jako převlek na karneval.“ 

„A to i na halloweena,“ souhlasila JJ. „A i kdyby ji na něco potřeboval, proč by ji nechal u druhé oběti?“ 

„Co mi chtěl naznačit?“ zamumlal Reid nepřítomně a na nikoho z nich se ani nepodíval a Hotch se zamračil. 

„Proč je s ním ta žena?“ zeptal se Rossi. „Profilovali jsme ho jako samotáře, protože to tak dávalo smysl. Nevezmu si přece s sebou přítelkyni, když se vydám někoho stáhnout z kůže, nebo ano? Udělal bych to sám, protože komu můžu věřit, že mě neudá na policii?“ 

Emily přikývla. „Přesně. Měl by být sám.“ 

„Ale není,“ upozornila je JJ jemně. „Tak k čemu ji potřebuje? Aby odváděla pozornost? Nezdá se mi, že by se nějak snažil odvádět od sebe pozornost.“ 

„To máš pravdu,“ souhlasil Rossi. „Viděla jsi, co měl na sobě? Hnědý oblek a bílé tenisky? Ten se _rozhodně_ nesnaží splynout.“ 

„Tak jinak,“ zamumlala Emily tlumeně, zamyšlená. „Neptejme se, k čemu ji potřebuje. Proč je s ním ona? Co z toho má? Čím si ji k sobě připoutal?“ 

„Musí se ho strašně bát,“ vydechla JJ. „Musí být vyděšená k smrti, jenom se na něj podívá.“ 

„Ona se ho nebojí,“ Hotch si odfrkl a okamžitě toho zalitoval, protože strach, to byl dost logický předpoklad. Rozhodně dobrý důvod, proč by ta žena s Doktorem zůstala. Jenže… JJ je neviděla pohromadě. Neviděla, jak Donnu držel za ruku a jak se na něj dívala. V jejích očích vůbec nebyl strach. „Vlastně to občas vypadá, že se bojí spíš on jí.“ 

Morgan pohodil hlavou. „Ale to nedává smysl. Měla by se ho bát! Vždyť přece zabil už dva lidi. Možná ho přitom dokonce i viděla. Tak proč se ho nebojí?“ 

Lepší otázka. Proč vůbec nepůsobili jako klasičtí zločinečtí partneři? Jeden dominantní, druhý submisivní. Tak to mělo být. Tak by to bylo normální. 

Jenže na tomhle případu nejspíš nebylo normální vůbec nic. 

„On je její průvodce,“ zamumlal Reid najednou. 

Hotch se k němu prudce otočil. „Cože?“ 

„Doktor je její průvodce. Nechápeš to?“ zeptal se a upřel na něj pohled. „On jí nechce ublížit, proto z něj nemá strach. Ona _ví_ , že by jí neublížil. Chce ji _učit_. Donna mu věří. A on neudělá nic, čím by zklamal její důvěru.“ Zadíval se do prázdna. „Je s ním dobrovolně, ne ze strachu.“ 

Hotch zamrkal. „O čem to mluvíš?“ zeptal se šeptem a hlas měl trochu chraplavý. 

Reid se na něj opět podíval. „Ty to nevidíš?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. „Je to stejné, jako když jsem nastoupil k útvaru. Ty a já. Vůbec jsem tě neznal, nevěděl jsem o tobě vůbec nic, ale trvalo asi dvě minuty, než jsem byl ochotný svěřit ti svůj život.“ Potřásl hlavou. „Doktor musel něco udělat, musel udělat něco, čím jí dokázal, že není úplně špatný. Zachránil jí život. Nebo někoho ušetřil. Nevím. Ale podle mě…“ Odmlčel se. 

„Myslíš si, že je nevinný,“ zamumlal Hotch. 

Reid rozhodně přikývl. „Ano. Přesně to si myslím.“ 

***

Reid sebou trhnul, když zazvonil Hotchův telefon. Krátce zaváhal, ale Hotch to teď zvednout nemohl, a přece nikomu neuškodí, když se podívá, kdo to volá, ne? Mohl by to být někdo z týmu, kdo na něco přišel, a voda v koupelně tekla a Reid si rozhodně nemyslel, že Hotch vyleze ven, než to volající vzdá. 

Vstal z postele a vzal z nočního stolku Hotchův telefon, rozhodnutý, vrátit ho zpátky, pokud volá Jessica nebo Jack nebo kdokoli, kdo nemá před jménem SSA. I když kdo by volal takhle pozdě? 

Když na displeji uviděl Garciino jméno, hovor přijal. 

„Hotchi, mám pro –“

Reid slyšel, jak je Garciová rozrušená, a to nebývalo zase tolik časté. Ano, rozrušení ano, Garciová byla citlivá dušička, někdy až příliš, a nebylo těžké ji rozrušit, ale ne tohle, ne tenhle tón, zmatek a překvapení a nejistota. 

„Hotch je ve sprše,“ oznámil jí, aby věděla, s kým mluví. 

„Oh,“ zarazila se. „Jo, jistě, společné hotelové pokoje. Nejsi s Morganem?“ zeptala se překvapeně. „Nebýváš pokaždé s Morganem? Popravdě, máme na to s Emily a JJ rozběhnutou sázku, holky se musí bavit, znáš to, ale –“

„Kvůli čemu konkrétně voláš?“ skočil jí do řeči. 

„Reide, něco jsem zjistila. Donna Nobelová pochází z Londýna, kde byla naposledy viděna před deseti hodinami. Na letištích nejsou žádné záznamy o tom, že by opustila Britániii. _Neexistuje_ způsob, jak by se tak rychle dokázala dostat do Virginie.“ Garciová se odmlčela. „Ona by tady vůbec neměla být.“ 


	5. Chapter 5

„Cože ti řekla Garciová?“ 

Morgan se mračil a Emily se tvářila úplně stejně nechápavě jako on a oba dva zírali na Reida, naprosto ohromení. Rossi na něj koukal, zamračený, ale neřekl ani slovo, jen hlavu měl nakloněnou na stranu, jak pozorně poslouchal. 

Hotch seděl u stolu, opřený do židle, paže založené na hrudi a nespustil z Reida pohled, ani na okamžik. 

Reid si povzdychl. „Podle Garciové neexistuje způsob, jak by mohla být Donna Nobelová ve Virginii. Ve čtvrtek večer byla – a na to je hned _několik_ svědků – v Londýně, údajně i s Doktorem. Neměli by tady být, na letištích o nich nejsou záznamy, nic, co by dokazovalo, že opustili Británii.“ 

„Falešná identita?“ zeptal se Rossi zaujatě. 

Reid potřásl hlavou. „Ne, Garcina to kontrolovala. O Doktorovi nic nevíme, ale Donna je pravá. Fotky v dokladech souhlasí. Je to ona.“ 

„Tak jak se sem sakra dostali? Nemohli přeplavat Atlantik!“ 

Reid pokrčil rameny. „To nevím. Ale rozhodně to hodlám zjistit.“ Otočil a věnoval Hotchovi důležitý pohled plný odhodlání. „Chci ho ještě jednou vyslechnout.“ 

***

Hotch skřípal zuby a prsty, kterými svíral spodní okraj zrcadla, měl úplně bílé, ale neřekl ani slovo, jen se mlčky díval do výslechové místnosti, kde Reid, stejně tiše, jako on, seděl naproti Doktorovi a Donně a pozorně se na ně díval, jak se snažil je odhadnout. 

Vedle něj seděl Morgan, paže založené na hrudi, připravený nijak nezasahovat do výslechu, přesně, jak si to Reid přál, dokud to nebude absolutně nezbytně nutné. To znamenalo, že tam bude sedět, v podstatě ignorovat Donnu, s přimhouřenýma očima výhružně zírat na Doktora, čekat, jestli udělá jeden jediný špatný pohyb a doufat, že ano, aby ho mohl praštit po hlavě, a to s dobrou výmluvou. 

Hotch byl zatraceně naštvaný, protože chtěl, opravdu chtěl udělat něco, aby Reida od těch dvou udržel dál, ideálně někde _úplně pryč_ , čím dál, tím líp, chtěl ho mít schovaného někde v bezpečí, aby se mu nemohlo nic stát, ale to tak docela nešlo, protože a v podstatě neexistoval způsob, jak mu zakázat ty dva vyslýchat. Ne, když neměl žádný jiný důvod se o něj bát, alespoň ne teď, kromě svého šíleného, ničím nevysvětlitelného (snad jen kromě toho, že Reid se tak často a snadno dostával do problémů), iracionálního strachu o Reida. 

Zaryl nehty do bílé stěny a zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil. 

Rossi se na něj zadíval koutkem oka, ale nakonec se moudře rozhodl nijak jeho očividné napětí nekomentovat. 

Reid se předklonil, předloktími se zapřel o desku stolu a upřeně se Doktorovi zadíval do očí. 

„Proč jste se mě ptal, jestli znám Drakeovu rovnici?“ zeptal se tiše, oči přivřené. 

Donna se trochu nechápavě zamračila, ale Doktor se pousmál, jako by věděl něco, o čem nemá nikdo jiný ani tušení. Něco důležitého a možná trochu _zábavného_ , jakkoli bylo pro Hotche nepochopitelné, že by se na tomhle všem mohlo najít něco, co by mu mohlo připadat zábavné. 

Doktor zvedl obočí a významně se na Reida podíval. 

Reid stiskl zuby a Hotche napadlo, jestli nepřemýšlí o tom, že pokusit se Doktora znovu vyslechnout byl dost hloupý nápad. 

„Takže ji znáte.“ Doktor pokýval uznale hlavou. „Věříte jí?“ 

Reid se zamračil a chvíli mlčel. „Ptáte se mě, jestli věřím na mimozemšťany?“ zeptal se. Nedůvěřivě si odfrkl. „To nemyslíte _vážně_.“

Morgan se napnul, ale neřekl ani slovo, jen dál rentgenoval Doktora pohledem. 

Doktor si ho nevšímal a sotva věnoval pohled Donně, i když se přisunula blíž k němu a pevně ho vzala za ruku, pohled upřený na Reida. Tak pevně, že to snad muselo bolet. 

Ale Doktor nijak nereagoval, kromě toho, že stisk opětoval, o něco jemněji, aby jí neublížil a Hotch na okamžik chápal, jak si Reid mohl myslet, že by ten muž mohl být nevinný. Jak by mohl někdo, kdo se takhle chová ke kamarádce – dokonce se naklání, aby byl alespoň zčásti před ní, jako by ji chtěl před Reidem _chránit_ – zabít tak brutálně dva lidi? 

Reid naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Odkud mě znáte?“ zeptal se tlumeně. Přimhouřil oči a pozorně se na něj díval, aby mu neunikl jediný Doktorův pohyb nebo záchvěv ve tváři. „Minule jste řekl moje jméno. Řekl jste, že já a Hotch toho hodně dokážeme. Co jste tím myslel?“ 

Doktor pokrčil rameny. „Je mi to líto, ale to vám nemůžu říct. Spoilery. Jednou na to přijdete.“ Pousmál se. „A než se mě zeptáte, odkud vás znám – neznám vás. Nikdy jsem vás neviděl.“ 

Reid se zamračil. „Jak jste se tak rychle dostali do Virginie?“ Jeho hlas zněl teď o něco hruběji, méně laskavě. „Na letištích o vás není jediný záznam. Máte britský přízvuk. _Londýnský_. Ne pořád, ale občas, když promluvíte, se objeví.“ 

„Zvláštní, že ano?“ zeptal se muž s mírným, nostalgickým pousmáním, kterému Hotch nerozuměl. „Dřív, tedy naposledy, jsem míval přízvuk, jako bych byl ze severu. Smáli se mi kvůli tomu.“ Pobaveně si odfrkl. „Ale… Rose byla z Londýna,“ zamumlal a jeho hlas byl jemný, ponořený ve vzpomínkách. „Myslím, že jsem ho od ní pochytil, když jsem regeneroval. Líbilo se jí to.“ 

„Tak jak jste se dostali do Virginie?“ zopakoval Reid netrpělivě. 

„Mám vlastní způsob dopravy.“ 

„Doktore,“ zamumlala Donna. Hotch si nebyl jistý, ale zněla, jako by ho chtěla varovat. Nebo to byla jen nechápavost? 

Co to ti dva mezi sebou měli? _Co_ tajili? 

„Vlastní způsob dopravy?“ zopakoval po něm Reid a odfrkl si. Morganovy prsty, svírající okraj stolu, zbělely, jak je silně sevřel, protože zatraceně nesnášel, když si z něj, nebo jako v tomhle případě z Reida, někdo dělal legraci. 

Doktor trhnul hlavou. „Na tom nezáleží,“ oznámil. „To, na čem záleží, je, že si nemyslíte, že bych tady měl být. Nevěříte, že jsem já – nebo snad Donna – něco udělal.“ 

„Ne, to nevěřím,“ souhlasil Reid klidně. 

Hotch polkl. Tohle nebyl dobrý krok. Nikdy nebylo dobrým krokem dávat podezřelému najevo, co přesně si o něm myslíte. Nikdy. Kamenná tvář, ano. Klidný, pevný hlas, ano. Autorita, ano. Říkat mu, že si myslíte, že je nevinný, a myslet to vážně, ne. 

V žádném případě ne. 

„Tak mě odsud dostaňte,“ požádal Doktor důrazně, opřel se lokty o stůl a předklonil se, tak blízko k Reidovi, jak jen to šlo, aniž by přitom opustil svoji stranu stolu nebo musel pustit ruku svojí přítelkyně. Oči mu zářily, jako by v nich měl plameny, skoro děsivě. „Uznávám, bylo to zajímavé, když jste mě zatkli, to víte, po všech těch letech jsem pro každou novou zkušenost, vážně, ale opravdu, lidi, takhle vy žijete? Takhle… _pomalu_?“ Podíval se na Donnu. „Vážně, Donno? Čtyřiadvacet hodin? _Každý_ den?“ Potřásl hlavou, jako by to pro něj bylo jen těžko k uvěření. „Jak to jen vy lidi zvládáte, takovou _jednotvárnost_?“

Morgan pevně sevřel čelisti a dělal všechno pro to, aby si nikdo nevšiml, jak strašně moc mu Doktor leze na nervy. 

„Zase jsi hrubý, Doktore,“ prohlásila Donna káravě a stiskla jeho ruku pevněji a Hotche napadlo, jestli se nespletli a ti dva nakonec doopravdy nebyli milenci. 

„Oh,“ Doktor překvapeně zamrkal a stáhnul se trochu dozadu, ale ta podivná intenzita, ten _oheň_ z jeho očí nezmizel. „Omlouvám se, to jsem vážně neměl v úmyslu. Ale vy mě _musíte_ propustit. Protože jinak to neskončí. Oni se nezastaví. Budete mít další mrtvé, pokud nás nepropustíte, abych to mohl skoncovat. Musíte mě pustit, abych to mohl zastavit.“ 

„Ne.“ Odpověděl Reid rozhodně. „To nemusíme. Chcete vědět, co si myslím?“ zeptal se klidně a naklonil hlavu na stranu, pohled upřený do Doktorovy tváře. „Myslím si, že jste to neudělal. Ale víte, kdo to byl, takže odsud ani jeden z vás neodejde, dokud nám neřeknete všechno, co víte.“ 

Donna si povzdychla, vzala Doktora za rameno a obrátila ho k sobě, naprosto bez váhání. Vůbec ničím to nepřipomínalo chování vyděšeného komplice, dokonce ani někoho, kdo má strach z vězení. Ale nebylo to ani gesto dominantního partnera, který by vyžadoval stoprocentní poslušnost druhého. 

Ti dva byli naprosto vyrovnaní, ani jeden z nich neměl nad tím druhým navrch, což nebylo u zločineckých dvojic vidět zrovna moc často. Buď byli horkou novinkou, anebo se Reid možná ve svém názoru na ně nemýlil zase tolik, jak si Hotch chtěl myslet. 

„Proč o vás nikde nejsou záznamy?“ zeptal se Reid. 

Doktor pevně stisknul rty. „Obvykle se mi daří žít mimo radar,“ prohlásil nakonec s pokrčením ramen. 

„Viděli vás na prvním místě činu.“ 

Donna se na něj zmateně podívala a muž zamrkal. „Cože?“ zeptal se překvapeně a pak se široce usmál, jako by byl potěšený. „Oh, báječné. Byl jsem tam, tedy, ještě ne, ale budu, protože jinak byste mě nepodezírali, nezatkli byste mě a já bych nebyl tady, takže bych vám nemohl pomoct. Báječné. Geniální. No, trochu paradox, ale geniální. Viděli tam i Donnu?“ 

„Ne.“ 

„Oh,“ Doktor se mírně zamračil a omluvně se podíval na svoji přítelkyni. „Takže asi zůstaneš tady. Promiň.“ 

Reid se nadechl. „O čem to mluvíte? Co myslíte tím „ještě jsem tam nebyl“?“ 

Doktor pokrčil rameny. „Cestování časem,“ prohodil, jako by o nic moc nešlo. „Ještě jsem tam nebyl, ale budu. V budoucnosti.“ 

„Cestování časem není možné.“ 

Donna si odfrkla. 

„Samozřejmě, že je.“ Doktor se zatvářil dotčeně. „Tedy, ne pro lidi, ale… Vím, že mi nevěříte. Ale budete. To, že mě tam viděli, znamená, že mi budete věřit dost na to, abyste mě nechali vrátit se tam. Jinak bych tady teď s vámi vůbec nebyl.“ 

Reid na něj zíral. 

„Musíš mu to říct, Doktore,“ prohlásila Donna důrazně, ale s jistou lítostí a povzdychla si. „ _Víš_ , že mu to musíš říct.“ 

Doktor si povzdychl. „Já vím,“ přitakal jemným hlasem. Obrátil se znovu k Reidovi a prsty volné ruky si projel vlasy, takže mu zůstaly směšně trčet do všech směrů. 

Hotch se za zrcadlem napjal a věděl, že Rossi, pořád ještě vedle něj, ačkoli byl tak tichý, že na něj málem zapomněl, zadržel dech. 

Že by se Reidovi opravdu podařilo dostat se k tomu muži dost blízko, najít tu správnou taktiku, aby mu Doktor všechno vyklopil? 

Hotch se nadmul pýchou. 

„Tak dobře. Máte pravdu, doktore Reide,“ prohodil a zamyšleně pokýval hlavou. „Vím, co je zabilo. Vy jste hodně racionální, takže tomu možná nebudete chtít věřit, ale byl to mimozemšťan. Slitheen, abych byl přesnější, z planety Raxacoricofallapatorius. Minimálně jeden, ale možná je jich celá skupina. Zvláštní, myslel jsem, že jsem je minule dostal všechny, ale asi ne. Tu kůži jim stáhli, protože se do ní oblékají, aby vypadali jako lidé. Potřebují zapadnout, tak, jak vypadají, by byli docela nápadní. Proto si vybírají lidi s nadváhou. Do vás by se nevešli,“ oznámil. 

Donna se zamračila a loktem ho šťouchla do žeber. 

Reid překvapeně zamrkal, neschopný slova. 

Hotch zaťal ruce v pěsti. Co to bylo sakra za kecy?! 

„Promiňte,“ Doktor se zatvářil trochu omluvně, i když rozhodně ne dost. „Ale říkám vám čistou pravdu. Ty lidi zabil Slitheen a jak je znám, má nejspíš zase nějaký plán, jak ovládnout Zemi. Nebo ji rovnou zničit.“ Předklonil se, aby se mohl na Reida podívat víc zblízka. „Takže mě nejspíš nakonec budete muset pustit, protože beze mě to nezastavíte.“ 


	6. Chapter 6

Reid na něj mlčky zíral, zcela bez hnutí. Dokonce ani nemrkl, jak čekal, kdy muži zacuká koutek a on se rozesměje, pohodí obočím, nebo udělá něco jiného, čím se prozradí. 

Ale nic takového se nedělo. Doktor se tvářil dokonale vážně a ani Donna nijak nenaznačila, že by se jí cokoli z toho, co Doktor řekl, nezdálo. Tvářila se neutrálně a skoro nezaujatě, spíš vyčkávavě než cokoli jiného. Čekala, jak se situace vyvine a co se bude dít, ale neměla strach. Podle všeho důvěřovala tomu, že ať už se stane cokoli, Doktor je z toho dostane. 

Hotch se mračil a nakláněl se ke sklu, jak byl napjatý, aby mu nic neuniklo, ale paže měl spuštěné podél těla a ruce zaťaté v pěsti tak pevně, že měl v kůži obtisknuté půlměsíčky nehtů, ale ne dost, aby se kůže protrhla. 

Nechápal, co se děje, a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Nebyl zvyklý na to, že neví, co se děje. Zakládal si na tom, že vždycky ví, co se děje, jen často předstírá, že ne, aby ostatní nevěděli, že ví, co se kde šustne. Ale tohle… Tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo, protože jejich podezřelí se vůbec nechovali tak, jak by se od nich dalo očekávat, namísto toho se jen drželi za ruce (opravdu, nedrželi se za ruce nějak moc?) a říkali si Doktor a Donna a ten muž tvrdil, že jejich oběti zabili mimozemšťané a žena tím nevypadala nijak překvapená, takže cvok nebyl jenom on, ale i ona, to rozhodně, a pak se jim snažil namluvit něco o tom, že ho potřebují k tomu, aby ten zpropadený případ s lidmi staženými z kůže vyřešili. 

A aby toho nebylo málo, mluvil o nějakých zatracených pánech času a o tom, že je poslední, a Hotch neměl tušení, co tím myslí, a Reid se tvářil zaujatě, což bylo na tom všem nejhorší, kruci, tvářil se opravdu _hodně_ zaujatě a nakláněl hlavu na stranu, když se na Doktora díval a Hotch krátce zapřemýšlel o tom, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se Reid tahle zaujatě někdy podíval na něj, a jestli by musel někoho zabít a stáhnout z kůže a potom mu tvrdit, že to udělali šílení vetřelci z vesmíru, z nějaké planety, jejíž jméno nedokázal ani vyslovit, kteří se snaží ovládnout svět. 

Tohle byl po všech stránkách _skvělý_ den. Prostě skvělý. 

Reid se předklonil, pořád s tímtéž zaujatým výrazem. „Pán času,“ zopakoval po Doktorovi pomalu a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Sledoval ho bez mrknutí oka, aby mu nic neuteklo a na rtech mu zahrál náznak pobaveného úsměvu. 

Pobavený úsměv? Ne, ne, to bylo špatně. Reid neměl být pobavený. 

„Co přesně to znamená?“ zeptal se Reid tlumeně. 

Doktor hned neodpověděl, ale jeho ramena se napjala a on uhnul očima. Donna se zamračila a vyčkávavě se na něj dívala, jako by byla sama zvědavá na odpověď. 

Takže jí neřekl všechno. Neznala ho tak dobře, jak by chtěla, ale přesto mu věřila. 

Když Doktor promluvil, zněl jeho hlas mírně chraplavě. „Kdysi to znamenalo hodně.“ Jemně se pousmál, ale v tom pousmání nebyla radost, ale jen smutek. Hluboký, nekonečný smutek, jaký mohl cítit jen někdo, kdo zažil opravdovou ztrátu, někdo, kdo přišel o všechno, co měl. Hotch od toho podivného úsměvu nemohl odtrhnout pohled. Po zádech mu přeběhl mráz. 

„Být pán času kdysi znamenalo být součástí něčeho velkého,“ zašeptal Doktor a polkl. Jeho oči byly najednou staré, strašně staré a Hotch skoro nemohl uvěřit tomu, že je mu pod pětatřicet, protože ty oči… To byly oči starého muže. „Znamenalo to být členem nejstarší a nejmocnější rasy v celém vesmíru. Ale to už je dávno. Teď… už jsou to jenom slova.“ 

„Odkud jste?“ zeptal se Reid zamračeně a Morgan se na Doktora výhružně podíval. Jako by říkal „zkus zalhat a budeš toho zatraceně litovat“. 

„Z Londýna,“ prohodila Donna s pokrčením ramen. „Chiswick.“ 

Reid sklouzl pohledem k Doktorovi. 

„Na tom nezáleží,“ oznámil muž tiše. „Teď už nejsem odnikud. Moje planeta shořela. Nic už nezbylo.“ 

Donna ohromeně pootevřela pusu a zděšeně se na něj dívala. „Oh, Doktore,“ vydechla a pevně stiskla jeho dlaň. „To mě strašně mrzí, netušila jsem… Mluvíš pořád, ale takovéhle věci vynecháváš.“ 

„Samozřejmě,“ prohlásil a hořce se usmál. „Většinou se rád topím v iluzi, že to dopadlo jinak. Když jsi poslední, kdo zůstal, nezbude ti občas nic jiného než iluze.“ 

Hotch zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou. Tak to byla bomba. On se jim opravdu snažil namluvit, že je mimozemšťan. A rozhodně věděl, jak na to, mluvil dobře a přesvědčivě, tvářil se tak, jak by se tvářil někdo, kdo zůstal po tom, co jeho planeta shořela a nic z ní nezůstalo. Takže možná skutečně věřil tomu, co říkal, možná byl přesvědčený o tom, že _je_ mimozemšťan, a proto zněl tak opravdově. 

„Takže jste poslední svého druhu?“ zeptal se Reid. 

„Ano,“ souhlasil muž ochotně. „A vidím, že mi nevěříte, ale to se dalo čekat. Vy lidé. Nevěříte ničemu, dokud vás to nepraští do obličeje. Tak typické pro jedenadvacáté století.“ Pohodil hlavou. „Mimozemská loď narazí do Big Benu a vy si myslíte, že to bylo nakamuflované. Totiž, tohle bylo, ale o to nejde. Jde o to, že na Buckinghamský palác málem spadne Titanik, ale ne, vy jste pořád tak strašně slepí. Kyberčlověk v každé domácnosti?“ 

Reid se zamračil. 

„Možná na to ještě nejste připravení.“ Doktor se zatvářil zamyšleně. 

„To asi ne, Doktore,“ zamumlala Donna souhlasně. 

Doktor se prudce předklonil, tak prudce, že se Reid málem leknul, a plácl dlaněmi o desku stolu. „Konec tlachání. Tohle je historie. To, co je důležité právě tady a teď, je to, že Slitheenové na Zemi nejsou vůbec nic dobrého. Harriet Jonesová by vám mohla vyprávět. Naposledy, když jsem je tady potkal, snažili se ovládnout planetu, aby ji mohli celou roztavit a prodat na černém trhu jako levné palivo. Jsou pěkně vynalézaví. Co takhle zkusit zjistit, jestli si mě ještě pamatují? Většinou mají problém zapomenout na mě. Párkrát se mi už stalo, že přede mnou utíkali. Je to skoro vtipné.“ Levé obočí mu zaškubalo smíchem. 

Reid na něj mlčky zíral a Doktor si unaveně povzdychl. 

„No tak zavolejte Winstonu Churchillovi, ten vám řekne –“ zarazil se a kousl se do rtu. „Promiňte, špatné století, že? Tak zavolejte komukoli, kdo je teď v Británii premiér, a opravdu doufám, že jsem se netrefil do toho týdne, kdy byl premiérem Harold Saxon, to by mi ještě chybělo, zavolejte třeba UNIT, pokud se tak budete cítit líp, protože dříve nebo později zjistíte, že v ničem z toho, z čeho mě obviňujete, nemám prsty. Ani já, ani Donna.“ Jeho hlas byl teď zcela pevný a nepřipouštěl námitky. „Doufám, že máte fotografie svých obětí, protože – a já myslím, že brzy – je potkáte. Tedy, toho druhého. Půjde po ulici. Nebo se objeví tady. Nebo v novinách.“ Naléhavě se na něj díval. „Ale objeví se. A pak mě budete muset propustit, protože jinak to nezvládnete zastavit. Ze mě mají strach. Vás mají za neschopné opice, které čirou náhodou žijí na planetě, o kterou mají zájem. Překážíte jim.“ 

Doktor ignoroval nesouhlasný pohled Donny a opřel se do židle, paže založené na hrudi. „Nehledě na to, že sedět tady je strašná nuda! Rád běhám. Nemůžete mě nechat chvíli běhat?!“ 

„Obávám se, že ne.“ Reid zavrtěl hlavou a skutečně zněl, jako by mu to bylo líto. A Hotch to do určité míry chápal, protože i když byl stále přesvědčený o tom, že Doktor je jejich vrah, bylo mu jasné, že ten muž není normální. Jistě, možná byl vrah, ale taky byl nemocný. Musel být nemocný, protože takhle zdravý člověk prostě _nemohl_ přemýšlet. 

To nevysvětlovalo Donnu, protože ta byla, alespoň podle toho, co se jim o ní podařilo zjistit, zcela v pořádku. 

„Ještě jsme nedomluvili,“ prohlásil Reid, věnoval Morganovi významný pohled a oba dva se zvedli. Hotch sledoval, jak odcházejí, díval se, jak Morgan drží Reidovi dveře, jen aby mohl vyjít z místnosti až po něm. Reid to ocenil protočením očí. 

Typické. 

Hotch se naposledy podíval na své podezřelé – Oba mlčeli a Doktor nervózně vyťukával špičkou tenisky o podlahu podivný rytmus. Vždycky jedna dva tři čtyři, mezera, jedna dva tři čtyři, mezera. – a pak zamířil do kanceláře. 

Reid už seděl za svým stolem a nesouhlasně se díval na Morgana, který –

„Bezva. Měli jsme tady spoustu cvoků, ale něco takového ještě ne.“ 

Hotch sjel Morgana pohledem, protože jako šéf týmu a to všechno okolo, měl zcela zásadně trvat na správné terminologii, ale neřekl ani slovo, protože měl chuť říct úplně to samé. 

Doktor musel být opravdu cvok, protože někdo normální by se asi těžko pokoušel tvrdit jim, že oběti, které mu připisují, ve skutečnosti zabil mimozemšťan – nebo spíš skupina mimozemšťanů? – který chce ovládnout svět (a navíc tak klidně, jako by se takové věci děly každý den), a potom jim oznámit, že bez něj ten případ rozhodně nevyřeší, a v podstatě jim říct, že je taky mimozemšťan. 

Ne zrovna běžná taktika, pokud jste se chtěli vyhnout podezření z vraždy. 

Donna nejspíš taky nebyla úplně v pořádku, protože se chovala, jako by na tom nebylo nic divného. Nechutného, to ano. Ale ne divného. 

Bože. Svět se řítil do záhuby. 

„Náhodou, divím se, že s něčím takovým nepřišel někdo už dávno,“ zamumlala JJ zamyšleně. „Je to přece geniální způsob, jak dokázat, že jsi nepříčetný, ne?“ 

Hotch se zašklebil, ale neochotně přikývl. 

„Kdo je –“ zamumlala JJ překvapeně. Hotch se na ni podíval, a když zjistil, že se dívá směrem k výtahům, následoval její pohled. 

Z výtahu právě vystoupil muž. Vysoký a tmavovlasý a Hotch věděl, že to není nikdo od FBI, protože kdyby ho tady už někdy dřív potkal, musel by si ho zaručeně pamatovat. Protože by určitě nebylo snadné zapomenout na někoho, kdo se nese tak vzpřímeně a s hrdě vztyčenou hlavou a má takové rysy, výrazné a trochu ostré, ale neobvykle souměrné a příjemné na pohled, a ten dlouhý šedý vojenský kabát, který vypadal jako z války, a který se při každém kroku trochu rozevíral, takže odhaloval starý revolver v koženém pouzdře. 

Muž se krátce rozhlédl okolo sebe, a pak rozhodně vyrazil přímo k nim. 

„Hledám Doktora,“ prohlásil bez úvodu. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch povytáhl obočí. 

Muž měl slabý americký přízvuk, který Hotch nedokázal nijak blíže určit. Nejspíš takový ten typ, co byl všude a viděl všechno, řekl by, kdyby si měl tipnout. Americký přízvuk, ale určitě nebyl odsud, protože Američani _prostě nenosí_ vojenské kabáty, rozhodně ne ti, kteří jsou starší než pět, protože jim po nějaké době nevyhnutelně začnou lézt na nervy pohledy všech okolo. 

Tenhle muž byl určitě odněkud, kde byla trochu uvolněnější společnost. A s tou perfektní, možná až příliš perfektní angličtinou? Británie. Rozhodně Británie. 

Morgan se na muže podíval a temně se zamračil. Emily na muže upřela nesouhlasný pohled, ale zůstala u svého stolu. 

„Kdo jste?“ zeptal se Reid, obočí zvednuté. 

Muž po něm sklouznul pohledem, s očividným zájmem, jako by ho hodnotil, a potom se usmál. „Kapitán Jack Harkness,“ představil se a potřásl mu rukou, rukáv se mu přitom trochu vyhrnul a ukázal zvláštní, široký kožený náramek na jeho zápěstí, pořád s širokým úsměvem. Jeho hlas byl hluboký a příjemný a měl v sobě nádech něčeho… Flirt a hravost, ale zároveň sebejistota. Tenhle muž byl rozhodně zvyklý dostat, co chce. „Torchwood. Přišel jsem si vyzvednout Doktora. Jeho vyšetřování spadá pode mě.“ Naklonil hlavu na stranu a jeho hlas se ještě prohloubil a najednou zněl trochu chraplavě a skoro vyzývavě. „A kdo jsi ty?“ 

Hotch se nespokojeně zamračil, protože pokud se nemýlil, ten muž právě s Reidem docela neskrývaně flirtoval. 

Reid nesoustředěně zamrkal. Ani si nevšiml, že ho muž ještě pořád drží za ruku. „Doktor Reid.“ 

Kapitán se křivě usmál. „Další doktor?“ brouknul jemně. 

Hotch se na muže nesouhlasně díval, rty pevně stisknuté a bradu vysunutou. Jednu ruku měl sevřenou v pěst a nadával si za to, že se neumí lépe ovládat, ale copak za to mohl? On chtěl Reida už dávno, zatraceně dávno, ale nikdy s tím nic neudělal, protože byl přece jeho zatracený _šéf_ , takže by to bylo absolutně nevhodné a hodné vyhazovu (pro něj, ne pro Reida, samozřejmě), a teď si sem přitančí nějaký… _kapitán_ … a prakticky ho přímo uprostřed kanceláře jednoho z nejelitnějších oddělení FBI _svléká očima_?

Život je tak hnusně nefér. 

Morgan mezi kapitána a Reida zamračeně vstoupil dřív, než stačil Hotch něco udělat. „Máte tady vůbec pravomoc?“ zeptal se trochu hrubě, zamračený jako… no, prostě zamračený. 

Kapitán Harkness se po něm otočil, sklouzl po něm pohledem stejně jako předtím po Reidovi (a Hotch nemohl než krátce zauvažovat nad tím, jestli to udělal schválně, aby ho naštval, anebo kvůli tomu, že – objektivně vzato – Morgan vypadá dobře) a pobaveně přimhouřil oči. „Mám pravomoc všude, kde mají alespoň trochu respekt k britské“ – Takže Británie. Jako by si to nemyslel. – „královně. Je to jen politika. Vsadím se, že právě teď královna vyjednává s někým od vás, abyste mi Doktora předali. Dokud to ale nebude oficiální, jsem samozřejmě ochotný tady zůstat a pohlídat ho.“ 

Hotch vystoupil dopředu a sjel ho pohledem. Vážně, kdo nosil dobový kabát? Z druhé světové války? To jako _vážně_? „Proč myslíte, že bychom vám měli pomáhat?“ 

Harkness pokrčil rameny. „Protože když nebudete, přijede si pro něj UNIT,“ oznámil klidně. „A já už měl tu smůlu chlápka, co je vede, poznat, takže mi můžete věřit, že ve srovnání s UNIT je pro vás Torchwood – respektive _já_ – mnohem menší zlo.“ 

„Nikdy jsem neslyšela o Torchwoodu,“ zabrblala Emily od svého stolu. 

JJ jen přikývla. 

Muž se nadechl. „Torchwood je tajná organizace, která je nad policií i vládou. Založila ho královna Viktorie v –“

„V roce 1879,“ skočil mu Reid do řeči, plně ve svém profesorském módu. „Údajně královna Viktorie potkala na panství Torchwood muže, který zachránil ji i celou osadu – potažmo celou zemi – před vlkodlakem. A protože usoudila, že podobných nebezpečí, čekajících, jen aby ublížili Koruně, by mohlo být víc, založila na obranu proti nim institut Torchwood. S oním cizincem jako nepřítelem číslo jedna.“ 

Hotch zamrkal a nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli je víc překvapený, hrdý nebo zmatený, protože kdo by měl za úhlavního nepřítele člověka, který ho zachránil? 

To prostě nedávalo smysl, a to i když vynechal toho vlkodlaka. 

Na druhou stranu, byla to přece _Británie_.

Morgan i kapitán Harkness na něj beze slova zírali. Morgan ohromeně, kapitán potěšený a s trochou překvapení, hlavu měl nakloněnou na stranu, oči přivřené, ve tváři pobavený úsměv. 

„Co?“ ohradil se Reid rychle a nechápavě se po nich rozhlédl. 

„Jak sakra víš _tohle_?“ zeptal se Morgan nechápavě. 

Reid mírně zrudl (Bože, proč to dělá? Proč musí rudnout a vypadat tak neodolatelně?, napadlo Hotche.) a pokrčil rameny. „Možná znám jednoho historika, který toho ví o britské královské rodině víc, než by měl,“ zamumlal vyhýbavě a předstíral, že se začetl do nějakého papíru, který měl na stole. 

Morgan trhnul hlavou. „Ale – _historik_?“

Hotch se zamračil. Těžko mohl konkurovat někomu, kdo mohl Reida zasypat zajímavostmi z historie. On by s Reidem nikdy krok neudržel. 

Sakra. 

Reid zvedl hlavu od papíru. „Máš s tím problém, Dereku?“ Jeho hlas zněl ostře a díval se na Morgana, jako by ho vyzýval, aby něco řekl. 

Kapitán uznale přikývl. „Mám je rád chytré,“ prohlásil klidně, aniž spustil z Reida pohled. 

Morgan nakrabatil čelo a sjel ho podezíravým pohledem. 

Reid na muže upřeně zíral, oči přivřené, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. „Měl jsem za to, že je to jen legenda. Nejsou důkazy o tom, že by byla jakákoli podobná organizace někdy založena,“ prohlásil. 

Kapitán se na něj usmál a mrknul. „To už bychom pak nebyli tajní,“ oznámil. „A přiznávám, o vlkodlakovi jsem sice netušil, ale nijak mě to nepřekvapuje,“ dodal, a pak věnoval dlouhý, chápavý pohled Hotchovi. 

Hotch se zamračil. Chápavý pohled? _Co_ ten muž chápal? 

Udělal krok dopředu, a co nejméně nápadně se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil. Stoická maska, to je to, co teď potřebuje. Jen vypadat klidně. Nezúčastněně. Vůbec nejsem zmatený, vůbec mi neleze na nervy podezřelý, který tvrdí, že je mimozemšťan a že byl na jiné planetě, když došlo k vraždě, z které ho podezírají, ale že jim pomůže, protože ví, kdo je vrah, a vůbec nemám chuť vzít kapitána fešáka Harknesse za krk a vyhodit ho ze dveří, pokud se ještě jednou podívá na Reida _takhle_.

„Kdo je Doktor?“ zeptal se předstíraně klidným hlasem. 

Harkness pokrčil rameny. „To nikdo doopravdy neví.“ 

„Nikde jsme o něm nic nenašli,“ prohlásil Hotch. 

Muž se zazubil. „Zřejmě jste se nedívali do správných databází.“ 

„Je ve výslechové místnosti a můžete ho vidět,“ procedil Hotch neochotně mezi zuby, ale bylo to hlavně proto, aby se zbavil toho příliš vědoucího pohledu. „Nikam ho nebudete odvádět, alespoň zatím. Zůstane tady, je podezřelý ze dvou vražd.“ 

„Doktor je podezřelý ze dvou vražd?“ zeptal se Harkness nevěřícně. Skoro _pobaveně_. „Vy si opravdu myslíte, že _Doktor_ někoho _zabil_?“ dodal, a pak okamžitě zvážněl, možná až moc. Pořád byl pobavený, to bylo jasné, jen se snažil předstírat, že není. A Hotch už viděl mnohem horší předstírání. Tenhle věděl, co dělá. 

„Ptal se mě, jestli vím, co je Drakeova rovnice,“ zamumlal Reid. 

„Drakeova rovnice?“ zopakoval po něm Harkness a protočil oči. „To je celý on.“ 

„Znal moje jméno. Říkal, že toho ještě hodně dokážu.“ 

Kapitán přikývl. „Samozřejmě.“ 

„Prý ty vraždy spáchal mimozemšťan.“ 

Kapitán se jen křivě pousmál. 

„Řekl, že bez něj ten případ nevyřešíme,“ dodal Reid. 

Mužův výraz se nezměnil. „No, pokud Doktor říká, že ho potřebujete, tak ho většinou opravdu potřebujete,“ zamumlal. „Znáte doktory.“ Zamrkal na Reida. 

„Kdo to je? Kdo je Doktor?“ zeptal se Hotch prudce, jako by doufal, že ho tou otázkou překvapí a on se podřekne, protože nestihne správně zareagovat. 

Harkness zavrtěl hlavou. „Neznám jeho jméno. Nikdo ho nezná.“ Pokrčil rameny. 

Copak bylo možné, aby někdo proplouval životem tak, že nikdo neznal jeho jméno, a v oficiálních dokumentech o něm nebylo nic k nalezení? Bylo možné, že by _ani Garciová_ nic nenašla? 

„Jak jste věděl, že ho podezíráme?“ zeptal se Rossi. „Jak mohla nějaká „tajná organizace“ v Británii tak rychle zjistit, že ho tady máme?“ 

Harkness se na něj usmál stejně jako předtím na Reida a velkoryse se rozhodl ignorovat, že sebou Rossi mírně trhnul. „Máme na svého hledaného číslo jedna nastavené docela hlasité upozornění,“ prohodil trochu pobaveně. „Všechno nám na základně začalo pípat a blikat hned, jak jste zadali do vyhledávače jeho jméno.“ Nesmlouvavě se podíval na Hotche. „A teď ho chci vidět.“ 

Hotch sevřel čelisti, pohodil hlavou a beze slova muže zavedl k výslechovce, pustil ho dovnitř a zůstal spolu s Reidem stát za zrcadlem, aby mohl sledovat každé slovo. 

Harkness pomalým krokem mlčky došel ke stolu – dlouhý kabát se mu vlnil u kotníků a Hotch musel uznat, že to přitahuje pohled jako magnet – a klidně se posadil, pohled celou dobu upřený na jejich podezřelého. Ženy si moc nevšímal, alespoň zatím. 

Takže pro něj nebyla známá, zatímco po Doktorovi jeho organizace šla docela soustavně. To znamenalo, že se k tomu žena spíše jen nějak připletla, nebo Doktor udělal něco, před čím cokoli, co mohla udělat ona, bledlo a ztrácelo na důležitosti. 

Proč ale v tom případě vypadal tak pobaveně, když slyšel, že je Doktor podezřelý z vraždy? 

Mimochodem, co měl vlastně být Torchwood? Tajná organizace, založená královnou Viktorií, na ochranu Koruny? Nad policií a nezávislá na vládě? 

Jak se kruci lidi z nějaké zatracené organizace v Británii dozvěděli, že Doktor sedí ve výslechovce v Quantiku? O jaké upozornění to mělo jít? 

Harkness se opřel lokty o stůl, propletl prsty a předklonil se, tvář bez výrazu. Zvedl obočí, dokonale chladný. „Utekl jsi mi, Doktore.“ 


	8. Chapter 8

Donna se zmateně mračila, ale Hotch v její tváři zahlédl jiskřičku zájmu, když se na muže dívala. Krátce se podívala na Doktora a pak se pohledem vrátila zpátky ke kapitánovi, ale nevypadalo to, jako by ho znala, spíše se zdálo, že se snaží přijít na to, jak se znají s Doktorem. 

Doktor na Harknesse mlčky, bezvýrazně zíral, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. Pokud se dalo soudit, neměl z něj strach, podle toho výrazu, který se mu usadil v obličeji, nebyl ani překvapený, jakoby jeho příchod čekal. 

A nejspíš ano, protože pokud jeho vyšetřování spadalo pod Torchwood, muselo to znamenat, že už ho kapitán někdy dřív vyšetřoval, nebylo proto překvapivé, že ho znal a čekal, když spáchal další zločin. 

Což mu připomínalo – jak to, že nenašli záznamy o jeho předchozích zločinech? Že by člověk, který nikdy dřív nic nezákonného neprovedl, vyrazil do ulic a z ničeho nic stáhnul z kůže dva lidi? Jenže to by nebyl hlavním nepřítelem celé jedné organizace, ne? 

Doktor se zašklebil. „To dělám pořád, ne?“ zeptal se měkce, obočí zvednuté. Povzdychl si. „Utíkám před tebou, úplně bezúspěšně, už od Satelitu 5.“ 

Hotch se zamračil (protože co měl být sakra Satelit 5?) a i Donna se zatvářila zmateně, ale Harkness se nepohnul, klidný a vyrovnaný. Buď byl jednoduše zvyklý na to, že Doktor říká nesmysly, nebo Satelit 5 opravdu něco znamenal a Harkness věděl co. 

„Opustil jsi mě po roce, který se nikdy nestal,“ prohlásil Harkness klidně a naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu. 

„Opustil?“ zopakoval Reid tichým hlasem, zaražený, a podíval se na Hotche, jako by se ptal, jestli dobře slyšel. Byla to podivná volba slov, a to i když pominul to spojení „rok, který se nikdy nestal“. Kdyby Doktor utekl nebo cokoli podobného, bylo by to v pořádku. Tedy, nebylo by to v _pořádku_ , ale bylo by to něco, co by se dalo očekávat, možná i předvídat. Ale _opustil_? To tam nějak nesedělo. 

Protože to by naznačovalo…

Doktor z něj nespustil pohled. „Ano.“ Přikývl. 

„Ale kdybys přede mnou chtěl skutečně utéct, nikdy bych tě nenašel.“ 

Doktor pobaveně zvedl obočí. „Ano.“ Pousmál se. „Ten tvůj kabát mi chyběl.“ 

Kapitán Jack na něj chvíli bez hnutí zíral, a pak se široce usmál, pohled pevně upřený do Doktorových očí, s podivným, jemným výrazem ve tváři. „Já věděl, že máš ten kabát rád!“ 

„Moment.“ Žena zvedla ruce před sebe, jako by se vzdávala. Nebo na sebe chtěla upoutat jejich pozornost. Sklouzla pohledem z jednoho na druhého a zase zpět. „To znamená, že se vy dva znáte? Doktore?“ 

Doktor si tlumeně odkašlal a odtrhl od kapitána oči, aby se podíval na ni. „Samozřejmě, Donno, omlouvám se, občas zapomínám.“ Potřásl hlavou a pokynul rukou k Harknessovi. „Tohle je –“

„Kapitán Jack Harkness.“ Harkness se na ni zářivě usmál a natáhl k ní přes stůl ruku, aby si s ní mohl potřást. „A –“

„Na tohle teď _vážně_ není vhodná chvíle.“ 

Jack se na Doktora podíval a protočil oči, napůl otráveně a napůl shovívavě a s láskou. „Dřív s tebou bývala větší zábava,“ prohodil. 

Hotch se zamračil, protože tohle se mu vážně přestávalo líbit. Harkness se nechoval jako vyšetřovatel, dokonce ani takový, který se dejme tomu během let vypěstoval vztah ke svému hlavnímu podezřelému. Choval se jako člověk, který je rád, že po dlouhé době vidí svého starého přítele. 

Nebylo to v pořádku, a podle toho, jak se Reid vedle něj zavrtěl, bylo mu jasné, že není jediný, kdo si to myslí. 

„To se vsadím.“ Doktor souhlasně přikývl a mávl mezi nimi rukou. „Donna, Jack. Cokoli jiného musí počkat na jindy. Ne že bych tedy navrhoval, aby snad bylo cokoli jiného, ale – no nic. Jak ses měl, co jsme se viděli naposledy?“ 

Harkness povytáhl obočí. „Myslíš od toho, co jsi mě vysadil v Cardiffu a řekl mi, že mi nemůžeš nijak pomoct?“ 

Hotch pootevřel pusu, ale nestihl ani pípnout. 

„Ano.“ 

Jack se usmál. „Dobře.“ 

Doktor pokýval hlavou, zatímco Donna si teď muže prohlížela naprosto nepokrytě. „Trvalo ti dlouho, než jsi sem dorazil.“ Doktor se mračil, jako by se snažil něco pochopit. „Jsem tady už skoro _dva dny_. Čekal bych, že budeš mnohem rychlejší.“ 

Harkness pohodil hlavou. „Musím se teď spolehnout na běžné druhy cestování.“ 

Co tím sakra myslel – běžné druhy cestování? 

Až příliš to připomínalo Doktorovu poznámku o tom, že má své vlastní způsoby cestování. 

Doktor se křivě pousmál a pokrčil ramenem. „Za ten manipulátor víru se omlouvám, ale _nemůžeš_ mít možnost jít kamkoli se ti zachce.“ 

Harkness si povzdychl a předklonil se, podíval se na Donnu a usmál se na ni, než se opět zadíval na Doktora, kterého měl vyslechnout a zatknout a odvést si s sebou, ale místo toho se na něj díval spíše jako na někoho, ke komu má velice blízký citový vztah. „Děláš, jako bych se za posledních sto padesát let nic nenaučil. Už nejsem tak nezodpovědný, jako jsem býval, víš?“ 

Doktor ho ignoroval. 

„A Tardis tě nemá zrovna v lásce,“ oznámil polohlasem. Donna zvedla obočí. „I když musím uznat, že tě má mnohem radši, co jsi dal do pořádku to, co jí provedl Vládce.“ 

Hotch potřásl hlavou a mimoděk sevřel ruce v pěsti. Snad nikdy se necítil tak strašně moc mimo obraz. „O čem to, kruci, mluví?“ zaprskal a přitom se proklínal kvůli tomu, že tak snadno ztrácí sebekontrolu. „Kdo je Tardis?“ 

Reid se na něj podíval, oči velké a nechápavé. „Kdo je _Vládce_?“

Zamračil se. „Myslíš, že to na ně hraje, aby mu věřili?“ zeptal se Reida, ale ten jen pokrčil rameny. 

„ _Rozstřílel_ jsem ji, Doktore.“ 

Hotch šokovaně zamrkal. 

„Já vím.“ Doktor pokrčil rameny. „Potřebovala to.“ 

Donna zalapala po dechu a ohromeně na kapitána zírala. Tatam byl její zájem o něj, teď byla jednoduše v šoku. „Rozstřílel jsi Tardis a neskončil jsi – já nevím – někde _na konci vesmíru_?“

„No, totiž –“ Doktor se podrbal ve vlasech. 

Donna se otočila na něj. „Musíš ho mít vážně rád, Doktore.“ Pokývala hlavou. 

Doktor chvíli mlčel a najednou vypadal nejistě, skoro stydlivě. Hotch tuhle jeho přeměnu nechápavě sledoval. Za celou tu dobu, co tady ty dva měli, se Doktor netvářil nejistě. „Vlastně, moje minulá regenerace měla pro Jacka docela slabost.“ Pokrčil rameny, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo, ale v jeho očích bylo něco jiného. Něco zvláštního a temného a navrch trocha lítosti. 

„Docela slabost?“ Donna nedůvěřivě zvedla obočí. 

Jack se zatvářil samolibě a pohodlně se rozvalil v židli, sám na sebe hrdý. 

Hotchovi se to vůbec, ale vůbec nelíbilo. 

Doktor se na Jacka omluvně podíval, jako by na okamžik úplně zapomněl, že tak s nimi sedí ještě Donna, a pokrčil rameny. „Tahle bohužel už tolik ne,“ zamumlal. 

Jackův úsměv pohasl, ale ne nadlouho. „Nevzdávám se naděje,“ prohlásil klidně. „Možná až se potkám příštího Doktora…“ Úmyslně nechal větu nedokončenou. 

Doktor pokýval hlavou, jako by jeho snahu oceňoval. „Máš neuvěřitelnou vytrvalost.“ 

Jack vyzývavě zvedl obočí. „Divil by ses, jakou.“ Zamrkal. 

Hotch se prudce nadechl. „On s ním _flirtuje_?“ zeptal se nevěřícně a otočil se na Reida. Reid neodpověděl, ani neodtrhnul pohled od skla, zamračený. Vypadal znepokojeně, ale ne tak, jako by tento vývoj událostí vůbec nečekal. 

Jistě. Reid byl přece před nimi vždycky o krok napřed, proto tak často padal do všech těch nebezpečných situací, proto mu tak často šlo o život. 

Protože byl tak zatraceně chytrý, možná až příliš, pro svoje vlastní dobro. 

„Divil bych se?“ zeptal se Doktor tlumeně a upřeně se na Jacka podíval. „Možná jsem starý, Jacku, ale paměť nemám zase tak špatnou.“ Pousmál se. 

Jack se nepohnul, přes jednosměrné zrcadlo bylo vidět jen to, jak se mu zvedá a opět klesá hrudník, trochu rychleji než by bylo běžné. 

„Byl to Slitheen, Jacku,“ prohlásil Doktor bez jakékoli návaznosti. „Ty dva, kvůli jejichž smrti mě zavřeli, zabil Slitheen.“ 

„Já vím,“ přikývnul Jack. 

Ať už Hotch čekal cokoli, nebylo to tohle. Byl ochotný skousnout to, že se Harkness choval naprosto nestandardně a dokonce měl evidentně před nějakou dobou intimní vztah s mužem, po kterém jeho organizace soustavně šla, ale tohle – to, že neměl problém s tím, že Doktor obvinil ze dvou vražd _mimozemšťany_ – bylo prostě směšné. 

„Viděl jsem ta těla, Doktore,“ řekl klidně. „Něco takového – _takhle_ – to umí jenom Slitheen.“ 

„Tak co říkáš?“ Doktor se vesele zazubil. „Překazíme jim to, jako za starých dobrých časů?“ mrknul na něj. 

Jack zvedl obočí. „Myslíš jako za starých časů, kdy jsi ještě nosil koženou bundu?“ 

„Ne!“ Donna se otřeseně zasmála. „To snad ne!“ zopakovala a nevěřícně se na Doktora dívala, naprosto šokovaná. „Ty jsi vážně kosil koženou bundu?“ rozesmála se. 

Doktor se zatvářil ublíženě. 

Jack přikývl. „Jasně. Jako za starých časů.“ Vstal od stolu a zamířil ke dveřím. 

„Jacku?“ zavolal za ním ještě Doktor a Harkness se okamžitě otočil. „Zabavili mi plášť. A šroubovák. Myslíš, že bys je mohl dostat zpátky?“ 

Harkness pomalu přikývl a zářivě se na něj usmál. „To víš, že jo. Dostanu tě odsud, Doktore,“ slíbil a opustil výslechovku. 

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl. „Reide,“ oslovil svého kolegu předstíraně vyrovnaným hlasem. „Vrať se do kanceláře a řekni ostatním, co jsme zjistili,“ přikázal mu, a Reid se na něj pár vteřin zkoumavě díval, než přikývl a odešel. 

Hotch zůstal, kde byl a přesně, jak čekal, během minuty se objevil Harkness, na tváři spokojený úsměv. 

„O co tady sakra jde?“ zeptal se ho Hotch tiše, kontrolovaně. Třásl se vzteky, ale odmítal to dát najevo, protože to by byla slabost, ne? A on nikdy neudělal nic, kvůli čemu by mohl vypadat slabě. 

Harkness neodpověděl, jen se na něj díval. 

Hotch zaskřípal zuby. „Kdo je Doktor?!“ zeptal se, jenže Harkness neřekl ani slovo a pořád se tvářil tak spokojeně, jako by měl sám ze sebe radost a předtím tak otevřeně flirtoval s Reidem a lhal mu a nechtěl mu říct, co se děje a Hotch byl tak šíleně naštvaný a ten zatracený chlap si o to vyloženě říkal a –

Hotch zavrčel, chytil ho pod krkem a prudce ho přitiskl ke zdi. 


	9. Chapter 9

Harkness se na něj mlčky díval, oči přivřené a hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. Nijak se nesnažil vymanit se z Hotchova pevného sevření – a Hotch věděl, že kdyby se o to pokusil, nejspíš by se mu to povedlo – a jen tam stál a nebránil se, i když Hotch pevně svíral jeho ramena, a dovolil mu, aby ho tiskl ke stěně a výhružně na něj zíral. 

Hotch zaskřípal zuby. Tenhle chlap prostě nebyl možný. Vůbec to nevypadalo, že by snad měl strach nebo byl alespoň nejistý, i když ho Hotch tiskl ke zdi s náladou špatnou už od pohledu. Spíš vypadal pobaveně. 

To nebylo to, co měl Hotch v plánu, rozhodně ne. Nechtěl přece Harknesse _pobavit_. 

Chtěl ho překvapit a znervóznit a možná i trochu vyvést z míry, nahnat mu strach, alespoň trochu, aby se dostal přes tu jeho zatracenou masku. 

Harkness zvedl obočí a křivě se pousmál. „Ne že bych si snad chtěl stěžovat,“ prohodil klidně, pořád ještě pobavený, „ale nenapadlo mě, že to budu zrovna já, koho budete tisknout ke stěně.“ 

Hotch se dlouze nadechl skrze nos. To snad musel být nějaký hloupý vtip, ne? Harkness si myslel, že s ním… co? Flirtuje? A co měla znamenat ta poznámka o tom, že si myslel, že bude Hotch tisknout ke stěně někoho jiného? 

Zatracený Harkness toho věděl zatraceně víc, než by měl. 

Hotch se k muži naklonil, tak blízko, že by ho mohl klidně políbit, kdyby chtěl, a Harkness pořád neuhýbal, jako by čekal, jak se celá situace vyvine. „Kdo je Doktor?“ zeptal se Hotch tlumeným hlasem plným chladu. 

Harkness jeho otázku ignoroval. „Rozhodně je to ale milé překvapení…“ oznámil se širokým, blýskavým úsměvem. 

Hotch sevřel jeho ramena silněji, až jeho samotného napadlo, jestli by ho neměl pustit, než mu opravdu ublíží. 

To by asi mezinárodním vztahům mezi bezpečnostními složkami zrovna moc neprospělo. 

„Kdo je Doktor?!“ zopakoval důrazněji, tónem, který – jak alespoň doufal – dával jasně na srozuměnou, že tentokrát rozhodně _chce_ slyšet odpověď. 

„Nevím, jak se jmenuje!“ Mužův hlas zněl… zvláštně. Plný emocí, jak dobrých tak špatných, ten muž jich byl plný, a Hotch se nechápavě zamračil. Harkness zavřel oči a potřásl hlavou a najednou vypadal o tolik starší, až to Hotche zarazilo. Jeho hlas zeslábl, jako by byl ten muž unavený. Zmožený. „Nikdo to neví. Poznal jsem ho jako Doktora. Před mnoha lety. Vypadal tehdy úplně jinak než teď.“ Odfrkl si. 

Hotch si nemohl pomoct, aby ho fascinovaně nesledoval. Takže ti dva opravdu neměli běžný vztah poldy a podezřelého. Spíš to znělo, jako by byli… přátelé? Bývalí milenci, pokud se dalo spolehnout na to, co naznačil předtím ve výslechové místnosti. Rozhodně se znali už nějakou dobu. 

Harkness by Doktora vůbec neměl vyšetřovat. 

„Nějakou dobu jsme spolu cestovali, než mě vysadil.“ Harkness (a proč teď Hotche dřív než Harkness napadlo _Jack_?) se hořce usmál, jako by v něm ty vzpomínky dosud vzbuzovaly smutek. „Čekal jsem na něj pak víc než sto let, čekal jsem, až se pro mě vrátí. Abych ho znovu viděl. Protože mě změnil. To on dělá, víte? Mění lidi. Zachraňuje svět. Pamatujete si vraždu prezidenta, před několika měsíci? V přímém přenosu? Nešlo jenom o prezidenta. Harold Saxon – Vládce – nechal vyvraždit miliony lidí. Rok. Trvalo to celý rok, celý rok jsem byl uvězněný na Valiantu, zatímco lidé venku umírali, rok jsem poslouchal, jak tahle planeta křičí, jak umírá v plamenech. Doktor to dal do pořádku. A Martha. Zachránili svět a nic za to nechtěli a nikdo si to ani _nepamatuje_.“ Jack zhluboka, trochu zrychleně oddechoval a upřeně mu zíral do očí a vůbec si nevšímal Hotchova šokovaného výrazu. Jeho hlas se vytratil do hlubokého šepotu. „Tak mi _neříkejte_ , že Doktor někomu ublížil.“ 

Harkness na něj zíral, pohled intenzivní a ramena svěšená. Ten sebejistý výraz, který měl od chvíle, kdy se objevil v Quantiku – a který Hotche tak strašně štval – zmizel, a nahradil ho smutek a únava, protože kapitán Jack Harkness byl ve skutečnosti smutný a unavený muž. 

Hotch na něj šokovaně hleděl, kvůli té náhlé změně a kvůli tomu, co muž řekl, a Harkness potřásl hlavou, odstrčil ho od sebe a bez ohlédnutí odešel. 

Hotch se nezmohl na slovo. 

***

Hotch zamyšleně vešel do společného kanclu. 

Všichni vypadali zaměstnaně (a jeho napadlo, jestli právě teď opravdu něco dělají nebo to umí tak dokonale předstírat) a Harkness nebyl nikde v dohledu. 

Zatracený Harkness. Hotch nevěděl, co si o něm má myslet. Nikdy dřív nikoho takového nepotkal. Někoho, kdo by tak rád mluvil, ale přitom toho o sobě dokázal tak málo prozradit. Nevěděli ani odkud je nebo proč mu tolik záleží na muži, kterého jeho organizace soustavně pronásleduje. Nevěděli o něm nic, kromě toho, že má zřejmě slabost pro druhou světovou válku a hubené muže s velkýma hnědýma očima, a že je zřejmě napůl šílený, pokud si myslí, že Hotch uvěří čemukoli z toho, co mu před chvílí řekl. 

Ale mohl mluvit pravdu? To všechno o svém stoletém čekání (ne, tohle vynechat, samozřejmě, že na něj nemohl čekat sto let) a o tom, že byl konec světa a že je Doktor zachránil. O tom, že je Doktor ve skutečnosti ten hodný. 

To by dokonale odporovalo tomu, co si o něm mysleli oni, jejich podezření. 

Na druhou stranu, od chvíle, kdy ho zatkli, se Doktor choval zvláštně, ale ne moc jako někdo, kdo by byl schopný stáhnout z kůže dva lidi. 

„Hotchi?“ Morgan se na něj tázavě díval. 

Hotch zamrkal a pokusil se soustředit. 

„Chci, aby s ním jeden z vás pořád byl. Nenechávejte ho samotného.“ Zamračil se a ukázal prstem na Reida. „Kromě tebe.“ 

Ano, to je přesně ono. Hezky zpátky k práci. 

Reid ohromeně pootevřel pusu. „Ale –“

„Žádné ale,“ prohlásil Hotch důrazně. Rty semkl do přísné linky a nespustil z Reida pohled, kterým mu zakazoval hádat se s ním. 

Aspoň jednou za čas musel přece trochu využít svoji autoritu, ne? 

A Harkness byl… Něco s ním nebylo v pořádku a Hotch rozhodně netoužil po tom, aby se někdo takový – někdo, kdo flirtoval s takovou jistotou, jako by to dělal už hodně, _hodně_ dlouho, a navíc byl potencionálně nebezpečný – motal zrovna kolem Reida. 

Kolem mladého, nevinného Reida, kterého pro sebe chtěl _Hotch_.

A to už zatraceně dlouho. 

„Zaujal jsi ho, Reide. A nemusím ti snad říkat, jak strašně nebezpečné to může být,“ řekl temným hlasem a ignoroval ostatní kolegy, kteří na něj ohromeně zírali, i když si všiml, spíš jen koutkem oka a mimoděk, než že by tomu opravdu věnoval pozornost, že se Morgan mračí a i Rossi se tváří překvapeně. 

_Díky za podporu, Dave,_ napadlo ho hořce. _Čekal jsem, že zrovna ty pochopíš, že ho chci chránit._

Problém byl v tom, že Reid nesnášel moc dobře, když se ho někdo pokoušel chránit. 

A on sám to moc často nedělal, na tak často, jak by chtěl, protože většinu času měl v sobě tu pitomou slepou důvěru v to, že se o sebe Reid dokáže postarat. Jistě, ty četné případy, kdy se Reid bezhlavě vrhal do nebezpečí, ale v takových případech tady byl on nebo Morgan, aby ho včas zastavili. Anebo zachránili. 

Nikdy to ale nedělali tímhle způsobem. 

Reid bojovně sevřel ruce v pěsti, tváře mírně zrudlé, a v tu chvíli vypadal absolutně neodolatelně. Hotch rychle potřásl hlavou. „Víš, že mám díky tomu mnohem větší šanci než kdokoli jiný, že se od něj něco dozvím!“ oznámil Reid, jako by se chtěl začít hádat, ale doopravdy si na to netroufal. 

Všechny svaly v Hotchově těle se napnuly. _Jo,_ zavrčel v duchu. _Mohl by ses od něj dozvědět, jak využít tu svoji úžasnou pusu k něčemu jinému než k mluvení. Harkness rozhodně nevypadal, že by byl proti._

Sakra, nad tímhle nechtěl přemýšlet. Chtěl říct, že si myslí, že Harkness by vážně mohl být nebezpečný. 

„Nepřibližuj. Se. K němu,“ procedil mezi zuby. „Konec diskuze.“ 

Reid se kousnul do rtu, aby neodpověděl, a upřeně na něj zíral, jeho pohled byl intenzivní a jeho oči pálily a Hotch mu pohled stejně intenzivně oplácel a –

„Garciová chtěla, aby ses za ní zastavil, prý pro tebe něco má,“ oznámila mu Emily opatrným hlasem, jako by se bála, že po ní vyjede. 

„Co?!“ štěkl po ní a okamžitě se cítil jako idiot, protože Emily přece za nic nemohla, ale neměl, opravdu neměl náladu omlouvat se. 

Teď rozhodně ne. 

Tlumeně si povzdychl. „Tak co má?“ zeptal se jemněji. 

Emily pokrčila rameny, skoro omluvně. „Nevím, nechtěla nám to říct. Prý to řekne jenom tobě.“ 

Hotch svěsil unaveně ramena a s posledním varovným pohledem na Reida se otočil na patě a vyrazil pryč z kanceláře. 

Tak tedy Garciová. Snad to bude alespoň stát za to. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch se neobtěžoval klepáním. 

Jistě, napadlo ho v okamžiku, kdy prakticky rozrazil dveře Garciina kutlochu, možná měl radši zaklepat, vzhledem k tomu, jak často ji tam Kevin navštěvoval (a to poslední, po čem Hotch toužil, bylo přistihnout je při něčem nesouvisejícím-s-prací), ale pak nad tím mávl rukou, protože to přece byla Garciová, kdo si ho k sobě dal zavolat, a Kevin tady v pracovní době neměl co dělat a Garciová byla nakonec Garciová a nikdy si nijak zvlášť nepotrpěla na tak běžné lidské zdvořilůstky jako _klepání_.

A taky chtěl vědět, co se sakra děje, a to tak, že okamžitě. 

No, spíš něco jako _včera bylo pozdě_.

„Pojď dál, Hotchi, honem,“ pobízela ho Garciová, jen překročil práh, ani se po něm neohlédla, protože to by musela odlepit pohled od monitorů. Kevin naštěstí nikde nebyl. 

Hotch potřásl hlavou, ale poslušně vešel a zavřel za sebou. „Co pro mě máš?“ zeptal se. 

Protože, opravdu, co pro něj mohla mít tak úžasného nebo příšerného nebo převratného nebo cokoli, že se rozhodla vyloučit z toho všechny ostatní členy týmu a říct to jenom jemu? 

Obvykle tomu bylo spíš naopak. Garciová vždycky mívala trochu slabost pro publikum, zvlášť pokud se jí povedlo zjistit něco zajímavého. 

Garciová se k němu konečně otočila, a když viděla, že zůstal strnule stát na krok ode dveří, celý napjatý, zvedla tázavě obočí, ale pak se moudře rozhodla nijak to nekomentovat. 

„Tak jsem si je proklepla, Hotchi, a nemyslím si, že ti udělám radost,“ řekla místo toho a upřeně se na něj zadívala. 

Pokud mohl Hotch říct, tak vypadala _zmateně_.

Zamračil se a naznačil jí, aby pokračovala. 

Garciová si povzdychla a podívala se zpátky na jeden z monitorů. „Donna Nobelová,“ prohlásila. „Je to její pravé jméno, pokud jsi o tom pochyboval. A nelhala ani v tom, odkud je. Chiswick v Londýně. Žije s matkou a dědečkem, otec zemřel před pár lety. Jinak je, aspoň pokud vím, v podstatě nezajímavá. Pracovala jako sekretářka, pomocná síla nebo záskok, jednu dobu se pokoušela dělat novinářku, ale nikdy u ničeho nevydržela dlouho. Čistý trestní rejstřík, jen pár pokut za parkování. V poslední době o ní není moc slyšet, nemá práci, neplatí daně, doma se jen občas objeví. Zřejmě dost cestuje.“ 

Hotch chápavě přikývl. „S Doktorem,“ prohodil. 

„Přesně.“ Garciová něco nacvakala na klávesnici a na monitoru se objevil video soubor. „Asi před rokem se skoro vdala, snoubence se mi nepovedlo najít. Ale mám _tohle_.“ 

Spustila soubor a Hotch se díval na něco, co vypadalo jako záznam ze svatby. Donna, celá v bílém a se závojem kráčela uličkou v kostele, s úsměvem a kyticí, a pak najednou začala ječet a rozplynula se v gejzíru malých zlatých světýlek. 

Hotch zamrkal. „Co to sakra –“ Došel blíž k počítači, rukama se zapřel o desku stolu a nevěřícně zíral na monitor. „Pusť to znovu.“ 

Garciová poslechla. „Na web to zřejmě pověsil někdo z hostů. Viděla jsem to už nejmíň _dvacetkrát_ a pořád tomu nemůžu uvěřit.“ 

Hotch zakroutil hlavou. „Co ještě máš? Co Harkness?“ 

„Oh,“ Garciová se široce usmála. „Neříkej to Morganovi, ale myslím, že má konkurenci.“ 

Hotch se ani nepohnul, jen na ni bezvýrazně zíral. 

„Našla jsi o něm něco?“ 

Garciová trhla ramenem, gesto, které se jí vůbec nepodobalo, protože ukazovalo nejistotu a Garciová nikdy nebyla nejistá, ne když se to týkalo jejích schopností dostat cokoli z jakéhokoli počítačového systému na světě. „Snažila jsem se, Hotchi,“ zatvářila se omluvně. „Nenašla jsem žádný trestní rejstřík, nenašla jsem nic o soukromém životě, žádný rodný list nebo aspoň bydliště, vlastně ani nevím, jestli je to jeho skutečné jméno, protože jediný kapitán Jack Harkness, kterého se mi v systému povedlo najít, je pohřešovaný už od druhé světové války, kdy byl v Británii. Možná by to mohl být syn, ale prakticky neexistuje. I jeho pracovní záznamy jsou přísně zapečetěné.“ 

„To znamená, že do nich nemůžeš?“ zeptal se nedůvěřivě. 

Existovalo něco, do čeho by se Garciová nebyla schopná dostat? 

„Ne, jen to, že mi to bude trvat o něco dýl než obvykle.“ Garciová na něj mrkla. „A teď mi řekni, je tak hezký, jak vypadá na fotkách, i ve skutečnosti? Nemohl bys mi ho sem třeba přivést, abych se na něj podívala sama? Samozřejmě, mohla bych se třeba mrknout do záznamů z kamer…“

Hotch bezděky zaťal ruku v pěst. „Garci –“

Garciová protočila oči. „Jasně, promiň, vím, že vy chlapi to takhle nevidíte, myslím stejně jako my holky, ale možná bys mi mohl říct –“

Hotch si povzdychl. „Je hezký. Dokonce _zatraceně_ hezký.“ 

„Hotchi?“ Garciová se zamračila, protože, samozřejmě, Garciová byla příliš všímavá, mnohem víc, než bylo potřeba, takže musela zachytit jeho tón. 

A co na tom? 

„A flirtuje s _Reidem_.“

Garciová se zazubila. „Já to věděla!“ 

Hotch zaskřípal zuby. „ _Garci_ ,“ oslovil ji důrazně. 

„Jasně, promiň. Co jsem to chtěla? Jo. Ten super sexy člen tajné organizace _Torchwood_ , správně? No, nenašla jsem o nich nic bližšího, jen pár drobných poznámek typu _případ byl předán Torchwoodu_. Většinou dost podivné případy, pokud tě zajímá můj názor. Zvláštní letecké nehody, útoky neznámých zvířat, podobné věci. Neuděláš si tak obrázek, co přesně dělají, ale zdá se, že ta agentura opravdu existuje a je opravdu dost tajná.“ Garciová nabrala dech pro další monolog. „Jediný dokument, co je momentálně v mém dosahu, je zakládací listina. Reid měl pravdu s tou záležitostí s královnou Viktorií a vlkodlakem. Zřejmě byl Torchwood založen, aby chránil Korunu před útoky zvenčí, tím myslím tvory z jiných světů, s jedním hlavním nepřítelem, kterým měl být, a teď se podrž, Doktor.“ 

„Cože?“ Hotch se na ni nevěřícně podíval a snažil se přitom potlačit pocit, že se mu nechce věřit jedinému slovu od chvíle, kdy sem za Garciovou přišel. 

Nevěsta mizející přímo z kostela jako spousta světýlek? Tajné agentury? Muž, který neměl vůbec existovat, ale přece si sem sebevědomě nakráčel a požadoval, aby mu předali svůj případ? 

Oprava: nechtělo se mu věřit ani slovu od chvíle, kdy jim byl tenhle případ _přidělen_.

Dlouze vydechl a snažil se zachovat si klid. Nerozčilovat se. Zůstat pod kontrolou a moc se nevzrušovat, protože jinak ho nejpozději do deseti let čeká infarkt. 

Na to je Jack ještě moc malý. 

Trhnul hlavou. „Ale podle Reida je to už víc než sto let. A měla to být jenom pověst.“ 

„Já vím, je to strašně divné,“ souhlasila Garciová překvapivě rychle. A _ochotně_. Což pravděpodobně znamenalo – „Ale to není všechno. Ten… _Doktor_ ,“ řekla trochu váhavě, „je všude. A tím myslím doopravdy _všude_. Nikdo o něm pořádně nic neví, nemám ani opravdové jméno, vždycky vystupuje jenom jako Doktor, ale vypadá to, že kdykoli se někde něco děje, je tam. Našla jsem desítky, možná stovky doložených svědectví od lidí, co ho potkali. Hotchi, některé jsou i _stovky let staré_.“ 

Podívala se na něj, jako by doufala, že jí vysvětlí, jak je něco takového sakra možné. 

Hotch si sedl do židle vedle té její a unaveně si promnul kořen nosu. 

„To je nesmysl,“ odporoval slabě. „Není mu víc než pětatřicet.“ 

_Nevypadá_ na víc než na pětatřicet, napadlo ho. Ale jeho oči jsou zatraceně starší. 

„Hotchi, já tomu taky nerozumím.“ Garciová pokrčila rameny. „Ale on byl rodinným přítelem páru, který nezemřel na Titaniku jen proto, že se na poslední chvíli rozhodl nenalodit se. Viděli ho předtím, než vybuchla Krakatoa. Zmiňuje se o něm Dickens. Madame de Pompadour se ve svém deníku, který byl mimochodem publikován a vydělal hromadu peněz, zmiňuje o bezejmenném Doktorovi, který ji od dětství chránil a nikdy nestárnul. Potkal ho i Ludvík XV. Dokonce i Alžběta první. A pamatuješ si vraždu prezidenta, pár měsíců zpátky? Celá ta aféra s Haroldem Saxonem? Na Valiantu? I tam byl. Hotchi, on je _naprosto všude_ , kam se podíváš, a jsou na to _doklady_.“

Hotch zakroutil hlavou. „To _není_ možné.“ Zahleděl se na obrázek na Garciině monitoru. Stará kresba muže, který se zatraceně podobal jejich podezřelému Doktorovi. A ne taková ta normální, rodinná podoba. Byl to ten samý obličej, naprosto nepochybně. Stejné rysy tváře, stejně ostrá brada, úzký nos a rozcuchané vlasy, stejné staré oči. 

Pod jeho obličejem byl v rohu papíru napsaný název portrétu. 

Doktor, 1749. 

Tohle přece muselo mít nějaké rozumné vysvětlení, jiné, než to, které naznačovalo, že je Doktor – co, přesně? 

Bylo to tak _směšné_.

Co ale v tuhle chvíli neznělo směšně? 

Hotch si povzdychl a ramena mu klesla. Tohle nešlo. „Co si o tom myslíš?“ zeptal se Garciny. Mohl si Doktor _ne_ vymýšlet, když jim vykládal všechny ty potrhlé pohádky o tom, jak je z jiné planety a tady se jenom snaží zachránit svět? 

Ale jak by to mohla být pravda? 

Garciová zvedla obočí. „Upřímně? Myslím, že možná mluví pravdu. Myslím, že Doktor umí cestovat v čase.“ 


	11. Chapter 11

„No páni,“ vydechla Emily ohromeně a ani na okamžik neodtrhla pohled od obrazovky. 

Vlastně, nikdo z nich ani na okamžik neodtrhl pohled od obrazovky na stěně konferenční místnosti. JJ měla pootevřenou pusu, Reid třeštil oči, naprosto vyvedený z míry, a Morgan nevěřícně zíral, ruce položené naplocho na desce stolu. Dokonce ani Rossimu se nepovedlo zakrýt výraz šoku, když se předklonil, s hlavou podepřenou rukama. 

Hotch přešlápl. Jistě, kdyby se Garciová pořád ještě nesnažila nabourat se kdoví kam přesně, stála by teď tady u té obrazovky a snažila se jim vysvětlit, co právě viděli, jenže, jak řekla, na tom hledání něčeho – čehokoli – co by jim řeklo, kdo je Harkness, bude ještě nějaká práce, takže tady teď stál on a absolutně nevěděl, co jim říct. 

Emily se zavrtěla v židli. „Můžeš to pustit ještě jednou?“ požádala ho, aniž se na něj podívala. 

Hotch trhnul hlavou, protože _napodruhé bude to video vypadat stejně jako poprvé_ , podivný útěk ze svatby, kterým byla podle všeho překvapená i samotná nevěsta, aspoň podle toho jejího výrazu, a jak vůbec může někdo takovým způsobem zmizet?! 

Hotch pokrčil rameny a pustil to znovu. 

„Podle Garciové je to video pravé. Žádné úpravy na počítači,“ prohlásil. „Takže je to buď zatraceně _dobře_ udělaný trik –“

„Nebo se Donna Nobelová naučila rozplynout se na zlatá _světýlka_ , aby mohla utéct od oltáře,“ dořekl za něj Reid pomalu a potřásl hlavou. Naklonil se dopředu, naprosto soustředěný pohled upřený na obrazovku, skoro nemrkal, aby mu neunikla ani vteřina té stále dokola se opakující scény. 

Donna, ulička, křik, zlatá světýlka a nic, teď navíc nastavené na smyčku, takže po _nic_ přišla opět na scénu Donna kráčející uličkou k oltáři. 

Bylo by to běžné, skoro nudné svatební video, kdyby na konci pokaždé _nezmizela_.

„To _není možné_ ,“ zamumlal Reid a promnul si spánky. 

Hotch by se vsadil, že ten hrnek, co měl Reid před sebou na stole, je už dávno prázdný. 

Na okamžik bojoval s nutkáním uvařit mu novou kávu, přehnaně sladkou, jak to Reid miloval, kruci, možná by ho mohl _pozvat_ na kávu, někam ven a řešit cokoli kromě práce, až bude ten zatracený případ za nimi, a konečně mu říct –

Říct mu co? _Promiň, že tě s tím obtěžuju, ale jsem do tebe absolutně beznadějně zamilovaný, a když tě vidím, netoužím po ničem jiném než tě obejmout a nepustit, aby se ti nic nestalo, a pak tě přitisknout ke zdi a –_

_A taky zabít Harknesse, aby se k tobě nedostal první._

Jo, jasně. Zatraceně profesionální. 

Kdy se vůbec z Hotche stal tenhle patetický, stárnoucí a osamělý chlap, který by ze všeho nejraději slintal nad fotkami svého mladého kolegy? 

Všichni mlčeli, pohledy upřené na obrazovku, kde pořád dokola – a pořád s tím stejným ohromením, jako když jim to pustil poprvé, sakra, se stejným ohromením, s jakým zíral na obrazovku on, když mu to pustila Garciová – běželo to zatracené video. 

„Jak to sakra dělá?“ ptal se Morgan nechápavě, a když mu nikdo neodpověděl, potřásl hlavou a prohlásil, že se jde radši podívat, jestli na něco nepřišla Garcina. 

Protože podle všech zkušeností, které měli, Garciová vždycky přišla na něco užitečného. 

„Tohle nejde,“ prohlásil Reid nejistě a tázavě se obrátil na Hotche. „Jsi si jistý, že to video není nijak upravované?“ 

„Garciová to tvrdí.“ 

„Tak jak to dělá?“ Reid nechápal. „Jak může něco takového udělat?“ 

Nikdo z ostatních nevypadal, že by věděl, jak mu odpovědět, a ani Hotch neměl tušení, co říct, protože pro Reida to bylo víc, než jen video, které si nedokáže vysvětlit. Reid byl duší vědec, všechno okolo sebe chápal jako projev… přírodních zákonů, fyziky nebo matematiky nebo evoluce nebo něčeho podobného, co se dalo vysvětlit vědecky. 

Tohle video tomu, v co věřil, naprosto neodpovídalo. 

Hotch naklonil hlavu na stranu a na okamžik zaměřil veškerou svoji pozornost na Reida, tentokrát zcela úmyslně, protože kdo jiný by k tomu mohl něco říct, když ne Reid? „Co víš o cestování časem?“ zeptal se ho. 

Reid se na něj nevěřícně podíval. 

„Neříkej mi, že začínáš věřit tomu, co nám Doktor,“ (to jméno řekl dost neochotně, jako by byl pevně rozhodnutý nevzdat se naděje na to, že se jim povede zjistit jeho skutečné jméno, a Hotch v to moc nedoufal, protože i Harkness tvrdil, že ho nezná, a ačkoli si Hotch myslel, že si Harkness vymýšlí dobrých devadesát procent všeho, co říká, tohle mu z nějakého důvodu – možná kvůli tomu výrazu v jeho očích – věřil) „řekl, když jsme ho vyslýchali,“ požádal ho slabě, jako by se mu všechno hroutilo. „Že jsi nezačal věřit tomu, že je mimozemšťan a umí cestovat časem?“ 

Hotch dlouze vydechl. „ _Reide_.“

„Jenom teorii, Reide, prosím,“ upřesnila JJ za Hotche. „Víš něco o cestovaní časem? Bylo by něco takového možné? Aspoň teoreticky?“ 

Reid se na ni dlouze díval a nakonec si odevzdaně povzdychl. „Vím, že se o to někteří pokoušejí.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Ale nejde to. Už na čistě teoretické úrovni se objevují problémy, které tomu brání.“ 

Rossi se zaujatě předklonil. „Jaké problémy?“ 

„Paradoxy,“ vysvětlil Reid. „Vrátíš se do minulosti a už tím, že tam jsi, změníš budoucnost.“ 

Emily chápavě pokývala hlavou. „Něco jako _Lovci dinosaurů_ , že?“ 

„Nejspíš ne tak extrémně, ale v podstatě ano,“ souhlasil Reid. „Ale nikdo _neumí_ cestovat časem,“ prohlásil s jistotou. 

Hotch neřekl ani slovo, jen zmáčkl tlačítko na ovladači a to šílené svatební video bylo nahrazeno Doktorovou fotkou a tím starým portrétem, co našla Garciová. 

Byly prakticky identické. 

„Tak mi vysvětli tohle.“ 

Reidovi se rozšířily oči a on pootevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, nějak jim vysvětlil, jak je možné, že tady, ve vazbě, mají muže, který vypadá úplně stejně jako muž na portrétu pocházejícím někdy z poloviny osmnáctého století, ale neměl slov. Potřásl hlavou. 

Dveře zasedačky se otevřely a Morgan se vrátil, zamračený a vyvedený z míry. „Vyhodila mě,“ oznámil, hlas plný šoku. 

„Cože?“ Emily zamrkala a i Rossi se zatvářil překvapeně. „Jak – vyhodila?“ 

Morgan pokrčil rameny, jako by se ještě vzpamatovával a sám si musel teprve přebrat, co přesně slyšel. „Garciová mě vyhodila z doupěte. Neřekla mi ani slovo, jenom mi řekla, že tam mám poslat Hotch a vyhodila mě.“ Podíval se na Hotche, jako by mu to dával za vinu. „Nikdy předtím mě nevyhodila!“ 

Hotch neřekl ani slovo, ale přikývl a strčil ovladač Morganovi do ruky, načež opustil zasedačku a neochotně prošel kanceláří až ke Garciové, pečlivě za sebou zavřel dveře jejího doupěte a zůstal stát ztuhle u dveří a snažil se nemyslet na to, že musí vypadat strašně napjatě, stejně jako naposledy, když tady byl a Garciová mu říkala, co se jí podařilo zjistit o Doktorovi a Donně, všechny ty podivné věci, pro které neměl vysvětlení jiné, než to, nad kterým se mu nechtělo ani přemýšlet, natož aby se s ním snad někomu odvážil svěřit. 

„Morgan říkal, že něco máš,“ řekl proto příkře. „O Harknessovi.“ 

No, možná až moc příkře, víc, než si Garciová zasloužila. Tedy, Garciová si nezasloužila _žádnou_ příkrost, to, co věděli o těch dvou, nebyla její vina, ona to jen našla. 

Ona informace hledala a dávala jim je k dispozici, aby mohli vyvozovat závěry. Nevymýšlela si je. 

Ale Garciová nevypadala naštvaná, naštěstí, spíš jen zaražená, a nebylo to tím, jak se Hotch choval, tím si byl jistý. 

Což bylo na jednu stranu dobře, protože nemusel mít špatný pocit z toho, že jí ublížil (to taky znamenalo, že se jí nebude muset omlouvat, i když věděl, že to stejně nakonec udělá), na druhou stranu to znamenalo, že našla něco, co ji rozhodilo. 

Něco, co rozhodilo Garciovou. No skvěle. 

Garciová pomalu přikývla, ve tváři podivný výraz. „Mám,“ řekla, ale tím skončila a neřekla nic dalšího, ani když se na ni Hotch vyčkávavě díval, obočí zvednuté. 

Hotch dlouze vydechl. „Proč mi to po někom nevzkážeš?“ 

Garciová uhnula pohledem a Hotch se zamračil, protože se _vůbec_ nechovala jako _Garciová_. „Jsem paranoidní.“ Pokrčila rameny a prsty si pročísla vlasy. Pár pramínků jí nad čelem zůstalo trčet nahoru, jako by se ráno zapomněla učesat, ale nevšimla si toho nebo jí to bylo jedno. „Víš, jak jsem říkala, že je to divné?“ Podívala se na něj, oči rozevřené doširoka. „Je to ještě _divnější_ , než divné. Tohle ti určitě neudělá radost, Hotchi.“ 


	12. Chapter 12

Harkness na něj mlčky zíral přes kovový stůl ve výslechové místnosti, absolutně vyrovnaný. Doktor seděl mlčky vedle něj, spíš znuděný než cokoli, v očích výraz, který ho usvědčoval z toho, že by byl raději kdekoli jinde a dělal cokoli jiného, protože má rád _akci_ , Donna byla ve vedlejší výslechovce, kde se z ní Emily a Morgan snažili dostat, co se stalo na její nepovedené svatbě. 

„Jsem teď taky podezřelý?“ zeptal se ho Harkness se zájmem. Vypadal pobaveně. 

Doktor protočil oči, jako by byl na podobné věci u Harknesse zvyklý. 

Hotch zaťal zuby, ale rozhodl se ho ignorovat. 

Zatím. 

Obrátil se k Doktorovi. „Už jste si vzpomněl, kde jste byl, když došlo k druhé vraždě?“ zeptal se ho s předstíraným mužem. 

Protože opravdu, musel se držet faktů. Profil, svědci, důkazy, alibi, modus operandi. Musel se držet toho, co znal, protože jinak se mu myšlenky rozběhnou na všechny strany, a on začne fantazírovat a řešit, jestli je ten muž před ním opravdu mimozemšťan, který cestuje v čase. 

Na druhou stranu, jak jinak si to všechno vysvětlit? 

Harkness se zamračil a Hotch si nebyl jistý, jestli to bylo tím, že mu absolutně nevěnoval pozornost – a Harkness vypadal, že má velice rád, když se mu věnuje pozornost – nebo co se mu nelíbí, ale na okamžik si dokázal zcela jasně představit, jak si na něj Harkness bere ten svůj starý revolver, normálně schovaný pod kabátem z druhé světové, ale tak moc, aby nebyl trochu vidět, když udělal krok a kabát se rozevřel, aby mu mohl pohrozit (nebo ho možná rovnou zastřelit?), ale pak Harkness zamyšleně přimhouřil oči. 

„Proč ho vlastně podezíráte?“ zeptal se ostře. 

Doktor vypadal, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli ho má praštit po hlavě za to, že se plete do toho, co není jeho věc, nebo ho políbit, že ho tak brání, pak ale potřásl hlavou a neudělal ani jedno, a jen se na něj podíval. „Jacku –“ pokusil se ho zarazit, ale Harkness si toho nevšímal. 

„Proč jste ho zatkli?“ zeptal se ještě jednou, důrazněji a skoro výhrůžně a v jeho hlase bylo něco temného, a Hotch nevěděl, co přesně to bylo, ale cítil to a nemohl se toho pocitu zbavit. 

Na chvilku skoro zalitoval, že se rozhodl vyslýchat je sám, ale pak si připomněl, že některý z kolegů, nejspíš Reid nebo Rossi, a možná oni oba, stojí za zrcadlem a pozorně sledují každé slovo. 

„Nemá alibi,“ prohlásil Hotch jistě, pohled upřený na Doktora, který se zatvářil otráveně. „Byl viděn na obou místech činu. A dokonale odpovídá profilu. Je samotář –“

„Nejsem samotář!“ přerušil ho Doktor hlasitě a poprvé od chvíle, kdy ho zatkli, vypadal dotčeně. „Mám přátele po celém vesmíru. Po celém vesmíru a _čase_. Dokonce i Dickens mě měl rád. Když se smířil s těmi duchy. Shakespeare mě _zbožňoval_. Obávám se, že ho moje návštěva inspirovala k jedné nebo dvěma hrám, _být či nebýt_ , a tak, to bylo trochu…“ Pokrčil rameny a zakoulel očima, jako by hledal ten správný výraz, a přitom si ani nevšiml Hotchova výrazu. „No, zvláštní. Paradoxní, protože já to řekl kvůli tomu, že jsem četl jeho hry, a on to napsal, protože mě to slyšel říct… Přátelé v celém vesmíru a čase,“ řekl ještě jednou. 

Harkness krátce přikývl. „Nezapomeň na Rose, ta je v jiné realitě.“ 

Doktorovi se v očích objevilo něco… _něco_. „Ano, samozřejmě,“ souhlasil rychle. „Mám spoustu přátel. Totiž, o Alžbětě I. bych radši nemluvil, pořád ještě nevím, co jsem jí udělal, že mě tak nesnáší, zatím jsem ji nepotkal. Nebo o královně Viktorii. A všichni ti, co se mě pokoušeli zabít…“

Harkness se zatvářil, jako by tu poslední poznámku zvažoval, ale pak se ji rozhodl nekomentovat. 

„Sontarané a Sikoraxové a Dalekové a Kyberlidé – ti hlavně – a Vládce, i když ten už je po smrti, přirozeně a… Ale jinak spousta přátel!“ 

Harkness potřásl hlavou. „Ty jsi vážně potkal Shakespeara?“ 

Doktor na něj zamrkal. „Vím, kdo je jeho Černá dáma.“ 

„Martha, že ano? Já to věděl!“ 

Hotch neměl slov, a tak se jen zhluboka nadechl a otevřel tlustou složku, kterou měl položenou na stole před sebou. „Vysvětlete mi –“ Neobtěžoval se dokončit větu, jen před Doktora položil jeho vlastní portrét, co mu Garciová ochotně vytiskla, a vyčkávavě se na něj podíval. 

Doktor byl asi na vteřinu potichu, ani se nepohnul. Pak vzal obrázek do ruky, aby se na něj mohl podívat zblízka. „Oh, Rennet,“ zamumlal a smutně se usmál. „Nevěděl jsem, že uměla kreslit.“ 

Harkness mu chvíli zíral přes rameno, zamyšlený, než zřejmě něco pochopil. „Rennet?“ zopakoval po něm. „ _Rennet_? Myslíš Rennet de – _myslíš_ –“

Doktor neodpověděl. 

„Oh můj bože.“ Harkness se rozesmál a uznale poplácal Doktora po rameni. „Madame de Pompadour.“ Zakroutil hlavou. 

Hotch byl zmatený a zaražený a rozhodně mu nebylo do smíchu. „Chcete říct, že jste potkal Madame de Pompadour. A Shakespeara,“ shrnul a pomalu přikývl. „Dobře.“ 

Doktor se na něj překvapeně podíval. „Dobře?“ 

I Harkness zamrkal, ale pak se zamračil, naprosto vyvedený z míry, když Hotch beze slova vytáhl ze složky pár dalších obrázků. Na všech byl Harkness, stejná postava a tvář a brada, stejné vlasy, jednou trochu ulízané a s pěšinkou na straně, podruhé s modernějším účesem, ale byl to on, naprosto nepochybně. 

Několik fotek kapitána Jacka Harknesse, pokaždé stejně starého, datovaných někdy od konce devatenáctého století až doteď. 

„Kdo sakra jste, Jacku?“ zeptal se Hotch tlumeně, oči přivřené, pohled pozorný, aby mu neunikl ani jediný záchvěv v Harknessově tváři. Neunikl, protože Harknessova tvář se nepohnula. 

Muž se jen křivě usmál. „Na to se mě ptalo už hodně lidí.“ 

„Víte, když jste mi řekl, že jste čekal sto let, až se k vám Doktor vrátí,“ krátce se podíval na Doktora, který sklopil oči, jako by se styděl, „nevěřil jsem vám.“ Hotch pokrčil rameny a odfrkl si. „Samozřejmě. Ale teď mě napadá, že možná… na tom něco bude. Že ano, Jacku? Protože tyhle fotky… to není váš otec. Jste to vy. Vy, v Cardiffu, na konci devatenáctého století.“ 

Harkness na něj bezvýrazně zíral. 

„Takže o co přesně tady jde?“ zeptal se Hotch klidně. „Budu poslouchat, pokud budete mluvit.“ Díval se na ně, obočí zvednuté. 

Harkness vypadal, že o jeho slovech přemýšlí. Nakonec přikývl. „Máte pravdu, Aarone,“ prohlásil a přejel pohledem fotky. „Jsem to já, na konci devatenáctého století, v Cardiffu. Na všech těch fotkách jsem já.“ 

„Dobře.“ Hotch byl chvíli tiše, jak se snažil zpracovat informace. „Jak jste se potkali?“ 

Harkness se nostalgicky usmál. „Během druhé světové války. Uprostřed Londýna havarovala mimozemská sanitka a já se ji pokoušel prodat, protože jsem nevěděl, že může zničit svět. To je už… sto dvacet let? Tak nějak.“ 

„Tři roky. Teda pro mě,“ ozval se Doktor. „Vzal jsem to zkratkou.“ 

„Donna?“ 

Doktor si povzdychl. „Viděli jste to video z její svatby, že ano?“ zeptal se, ale nečekal na odpověď a pokračoval. „Její snoubenec ji otrávil huonskými částicemi. Moji lidé je používali, ale zbavili se jich, protože byly nebezpečné, ale některé jiné rasy si je nechaly. Jako Racnoss. Jedna z nejstarších a _nejhladovějších_ ras vůbec. Byli zničeni, už dávno, ale jejich královna přežila a chtěla zničit Zemi. Donnina svatba… Její hormony se zbláznily a aktivovaly částice, které ji přenesly na jediné další místo ve vesmíru, kde ty částice ještě jsou. Přímo do Tardis.“ 

Harkness pootevřel pusu. 

„Objevila se v mé lodi, ve svatebních šatech a zfackovala mě, protože si myslela, že jsem ji _unesl_. A pak mi pomohla vypustit Temži.“ 

Harkness se hluboce rozesmál. 

Hotch dlouze zíral na fotky, zamyšlený. Mohla by to být pravda? Všechno, co ti dva říkali, o Londýně za druhé světové a o Donně a její svatbě a o cizích druzích kdesi ve vesmíru a o Doktorovi a o tom, že potkal Shakespeara a Madame de Pompadour a že ho Alžběta I. nesnášela, a on neví proč, protože ji ještě nepotkal? Řekla to samé i Donna Emily a Morganovi? 

„Objevila se ve vaší lodi?“ zopakoval po něm. 

„Správně.“ 

„Protože máte loď. _Vesmírnou_ loď.“ 

„Tardis,“ souhlasil Doktor okamžitě. „Moje Časová a relativní dimenze ve vesmíru. Díky ní cestuju časem.“ 

„I když žádný jiný člověk na celém světě cestovat časem neumí,“ prohodil Hotch lehce. 

Doktor zvedl obočí. „Já nejsem člověk,“ prohlásil pevně. 

Hotch pomalu přikývl, předklonil se, předloktí opřené o desku stolu, a vyzývavě se na něj podíval. 

„Dokažte to.“ 


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch se na Doktora nepřestával upřeně dívat, oči přimhouřené, rty sevřené do přísné linky. Prsty svíral okraj stolu tak pevně, že mu zbělely klouby. Čekal a Doktor pořád mlčel, ale oplácel mu pohled stejně intenzivně, a za celou dobu, co ho tady měli, seděl klidně, prakticky bez pohybu. Jako by přemýšlel, co má udělat. Kolik mu toho má říct. 

Harkness mlčky těkal pohledem z jednoho na druhého, zvědavý, jak se situace vyvine, připravený okamžitě se Doktora zastat, kdyby bylo potřeba, o tom Hotch nepochyboval ani na vteřinu. 

Bylo jasné, že je Harkness na Doktorově straně, nemělo smysl si něco nalhávat. 

Ale, po pravdě řečeno, Hotch se taky začínal klonit na jeho stranu, i když si nebyl jistý, jestli by se odvážil říct to nahlas. Každopádně, presumpce neviny pořád ještě musela mít nějakou váhu, ne? A po tom všem, co Garciová o Doktorovi našla… Všechny ty strašně staré zprávy o něm, portrét, který kreslila Madame de Pompadour, že všech lidí zrovna ona, to video ze svatby Donny Nobelové… Jak jinak si to mohl všechno vysvětlit? 

A dobře, Reid možná tvrdil, že cestování v čase není možné, kvůli paradoxům (a Hotch se klonil k tomu věřit mu, jednoduše proto, že to byl _Reid_ a Hotch mu vždycky věřil), ale co když se to dalo nějak obejít? Co když by to nemuselo způsobovat nějaké paradoxy? 

Bylo by něco takového možné? Že by Doktor uměl cestovat časem a byl opravdu odjinud? Z jiné planety? 

Ale to by pak snad nevypadal jako člověk, ne? 

Možná ne. Třeba jenom viděl příliš hloupých sci-fi. 

Hotch dlouze vydechl. „Dokažte to,“ zopakoval tiše a zvedl obočí. 

Doktor pomalu přikývl. „Dobře,“ řekl. „Dokážu vám, že nepocházím z vaší planety a pomůžu vám chytit toho zlého. A vy mě na oplátku nepředhodíte vašim lékařům.“ 

„Víš, že to bych jim nedovolil,“ vmísil se Harkness do rozhovoru. „Pokusí se na tebe poštvat doktory a akci přebírá Torchwood.“ Naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Přesně tak, jak to Torchwood dělá.“ 

Doktor protočil oči, ale nijak jeho komentář nekomentoval. A to byla skoro škoda, protože Hotche docela zajímalo _jak přesně_ to Torchwood dělá. 

Hotch přikývl. „Souhlasím.“ 

Doktor ho chvíli mlčky sledoval, jako by odhadoval, jestli se na něj může spolehnout, ale pak se zřejmě rozhodl, že ano, protože pokrčil rameny. „Máte možnost dostat se ke stetoskopu?“ zeptal se. 

Hotch zamrkal a zamračil se. „Stetoskop?“ zopakoval po něm nevěřícně. „Pomocí stetoskopu mi chcete dokázat, že jste mimozemšťan? Jak?“ 

Harkness se ušklíbl, jako by šlo o nějaký vtip, který Hotch nemůže pochopit, protože se jedná o jeden z těch _soukromých vtípků_ , co jim rozumí jen ti, kteří byli u toho, když vznikly. Hotchovi to lezlo na nervy. 

Doktor zpražil Harknesse pohledem, ale pak jeho výraz zjemněl. „Díky, Jacku,“ zamumlal a otočil se na Hotche. „Mám dvojitý vaskulární systém.“ 

Hotch na něj nepřestával hledět, jako by ještě stále čekal na odpověď, protože mu nedošlo, že už ji dostal. Pak se zamračil. „Cože?“ zeptal se plochým hlasem, bez náznaku emocí. Nejlepší způsob, jak zakrýt, že jste absolutně zmatení. 

Doktor se shovívavě pousmál. Skoro jako by byl zvyklý pohybovat se ve společnosti lidí, kteří, no, nejsou tak chytří jako on. Ten výraz byl maximálně otravný. „Mám dvě srdce, agente Hotchnere,“ vysvětlil. 

Fajn. Takhle to chce hrát? Chce stetoskop, aby mu mohl dokázat, že má dvě srdce? Dobře, proč ne. To Hotch zvládne. 

Ale… mohl by to opravdu myslet vážně? 

Hotch ani nemrkl. „Dobře.“ Otočil se k zrcadlu a beze slova kývnul na toho, kdo byl za ním. Protože někdo tam musel být, někdo vždycky sledoval výslech, z bezpečnostních důvodů, kdyby podezřelému náhodou přeskočilo nebo agent neudržel svůj vztek na uzdě, a on si byl jistý, že kdokoli tam je, sežene mu stetoskop. 

A opravdu, sotva o dvě minuty později, mnohem dřív, než Hotch čekal, se ozvalo zaťukání na dveře výslechovky a dovnitř vešel Reid, rozcuchané hnědé vlasy a velké oči. 

Harkness se na mladíka okamžitě usmál. Doktor pobaveně potřásl hlavou. 

Reid je oba ignoroval a místo toho kývnul na Hotche. Ten okamžitě vstal. 

„Mluvil jsem s Emily,“ řekl Reid tiše, když k němu Hotch došel. „Donna potvrdila to, co říkal Doktor o tom, jak se spolu seznámili. Ten muž, kterého si měla vzít, je prý mrtvý, protože pomáhal královně Racnoss.“ Pokrčil rameny a podal mu stetoskop. 

„Děkuju,“ zamumlal Hotch a vzal si stetoskop a snažil se nevšímat si krátkého bodnutí zklamání, když se Reid opět ztratil za dveřmi. 

Hotch se dlouze nadechl a bez dalšího přemýšlení došel k Doktorovi. Zastavil se těsně před ním, strčil si pecky stetoskopu do uší a vyčkávavě se na Doktora díval, dokud se muž pohodlněji neopřel do židle, aby mu Hotch mohl přiložit terčík stetoskopu na hrudník. 

Tohle bylo divné. Tedy, opravdu divné, protože jo, Hotch dokonale zřetelně slyšel tlukot Doktorova srdce, naprosto pravidelný, i když v podivném rytmu. A k tomu tady bylo… něco jako ozvěna, stejný zvuk, ale tlumenější, protože se ozýval z trochu jiného místa. Hotch zamračeně posunul stetoskop na opačnou stranu mužova hrudníku a soustředěně se zaposlouchal. 

Sakra. Tady, na opačné straně než měl, slyšel úplně to samé, stabilní tlukot srdce a jeho o něco slabší ozvěnu. 

Hotch zalapal po dechu, udělal dva kroky kolem stolu a zhroutil se na svoji židli, pohled upřený na Doktora. Ruce se mu mírně třásly. Stetoskop mu pořád visel z uší, a on si ho sundal a nešetrně ho odhodil na stůl, absolutně vyvedený z míry. 

„Máte dvě – jak je to – _do hajzlu_.“

Harkness se tiše, upřímně rozesmál. „Já byl tehdy taky překvapený,“ sympatizoval s ním. 

Doktor odvrátil pohled a trochu se začervenal. 

„ _Sakra_.“ Hotch nevěřícně potřásl hlavou. „Jak je něco takového vůbec možné?“ 

Doktor zvedl obočí a pokrčil rameny, skoro bez zájmu. „Jak jsem říkal.“ 

Hotch přikývl a pak zakroutil hlavou. „To je…“ odfrkl si. „Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Jak je to vůbec možné? Chci říct… Pokud je všechno, co jste říkal, pravda, a opravdu jsou tady mimozemšťané… Proč o tom nevíme?“ 

Doktor znovu pokrčil rameny a sakra, dělal vůbec něco jiného, než že krčil rameny? „Protože to nechcete vědět.“ 

To vlastně mělo něco do sebe, když se nad tím Hotch zamyslel. 

Hotch se bezděky usmál a povzdychl si. „Takže podle vás ty dva lidi, stažené z kůže, zabil mimozemšťan. Nějaký, jakého znáte? Víte, jak ho zastavit?“ 

„Jistě.“ 

Hotch se předklonil a přejel pohledem z Doktora na Harknesse a zpátky, aby bylo jasné, že do své otázky zahrnuje je oba. „Pomůžete nám?“ 

Harkness přimhouřil pobaveně oči. 

Doktor přikývl. 

„Děkuju.“ Hotch vstal a pomalu došel ke dveřím. Tam se ještě otočil a zadíval se přímo na Harknesse. „A to předtím… Po tom prvním výslechu… Omlouvám se. Ztratil jsem nervy.“ 

Harkness naklonil hlavu na stranu. „V pořádku. Obvykle, když někdo v mojí blízkosti ztratí nervy, skončím mrtvý.“ Zazubil se, ale v jeho výrazu toho bylo mnohem víc. 

Hotch se zamračil, ale pak se rozhodl nad jeho odpovědí příliš nepřemýšlet, a tak jenom přikývl a odešel z výslechovky, s jedním posledním pohledem za sebe. 

Dveře nechal otevřené. 

„Říkají pravdu,“ prohlásil hned, jak se setkal se svými agenty. „Už nejsou podezřelí.“ 

Všichni na něj překvapeně zírali, Reid se mračil, ale co jim měl Hotch sakra říct? Jasně, nebyl doktor, ale i tak si byl docela jistý, že člověk nemůže žít se dvěma srdci. To byl nesmysl. A spolu se vším ostatním, co našli a viděli…

Nikdo z kolegů jeho rozhodnutí nezpochybňoval, a jemu bylo jasné, že oni všichni přemýšleli nad tím samým a byli rádi, že to rozsekl. 

Padlo to na něj a oni ho podpoří, rádi, že o tom nemuseli rozhodnout sami, protože by museli udělat totéž. 

„Takže…“ Emily se na něj podívala a kousala se přitom do rtu. Hotch ji nikdy předtím neviděl tak nejistou. „Všechno je to pravda? Cestuje časem? Je mimozemšťan?“ 

Hotch trhnul rameny. 

Mělo vůbec smysl odpovídat? 

„Hotchi?“ 

Hotch se prudce otočil, když se za ním ozval Garciin hlas. Analytička vypadala vykuleně, trochu rozcuchaná a Hotch se zamračil. 

„Myslím, že máme problém.“ 


	14. Chapter 14

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl. Dokázal se smířit s tím, že je jejich původní podezřelý nejen nevinný, ale i rozhodnutý pomoct jim chytit pravého vraha, a navíc je zřejmě něco jako mimozemský cestovatel v čase, pravděpodobně s mírnou slabostí pro planetu Zemi, vzhledem k tomu, že se tady objevoval tak často, jak naznačovaly všechny ty doklady o jeho návštěvách a to, o čem mluvil on – a kdoví, kolikrát se tady objevil v budoucnosti (Objevil se v _budoucnosti_? Sakra, to _vážně_ znělo podivně.) – a že si zřejmě bral na cesty lidi. Minimálně tedy Donnu, ale mluvil i o nějaké Rose a Harkness se taky zmínil o tom, že s ním nějakou dobu cestoval, ale nejspíš jich bylo víc. A navíc to vypadalo, že je má upřímně rád, podle toho, jak se k nim choval. 

A pokud se nemýlil, s Harknessem měli nějakou dobu dost intimní vztah a nebylo něco takového, no, _právně ošetřeno_?

I když, asi ne. 

Ale co, tohle všechno bral. Co sakra mohla Garcia objevit tak špatného, že to klasifikovala jako _problém_?

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Garciové. 

Ta si prohrábla vlasy, jako by váhala, co má vlastně říct. „Dostala jsem info, že se podařilo identifikovat druhou oběť. Při pitvě se ukázalo, že měl kolenní náhradu, následek úrazu někdy v pubertě, s vyraženým sériovým číslem. Podle lékařských záznamů je to Neil Richards, dvaačtyřicet let. Odpovídá i srovnání DNA.“ 

Hotch přikývl a zamračil se. 

Morgan se zatvářil zmateně. „Proč je to problém?“ 

Ostatní zírali na Garciovou, jak taky čekali na odpověď. Dveře konferenčky se tiše otevřely a dovnitř vešel Harkness, zaujatý Garciovou stejně jako všichni ostatní. Garciová se tázavě podívala na Hotche, když ale na Harknessovu přítomnost nijak nereagoval, pokrčila rameny a pokračovala. 

„Chtěla jsem o něm něco najít, rodinu a přátele, nepřátele a peníze a podobné věci,“ vysvětlovala, „to, co dělám vždycky, a našla jsem tohle.“ Položila na stůl vytištěný novinový článek s fotkou blonďáka někde na té horší straně čtyřicítky. „Ten článek je aktuální, vyšlo to dneska a fotograf, kterému jsem mimochodem volala, abych si to potvrdila, mi řekl, že fotka je ze včerejška. Naše oběť vůbec není mrtvá.“ 

Hotch trhnul hlavou a snažil se pochopit, co se jim snaží říct. 

„A nejen, že není mrtvý,“ protáhla Garciová významně, „dokonce se začal angažovat –“

„V politice, že?“ Harkness si odfrkl. „Nevím, co to s těmi Slitheeny je, ale všichni jdou do politiky.“ 

Reid se krátce podíval na Hotche, jako by čekal na potvrzení, že může promluvit, ale Hotch nic neřekl. Taky mu nic nezakázal. „Takže ty dvě vraždy má na svědomí mimozemšťan?“ zeptal se Reid a bylo na něm vidět, jak se mu ta myšlenka příčí. 

„A jiný než ten, kterého máte zavřeného ve výslechové místnosti.“ Harkness přikývl. 

Rossi rozhodil ruce, aby na sebe upozornil. Dlouze si povzdychl a Hotch teď opravdu viděl, proč Rossimu všechny jeho manželky říkaly, že se chová teatrálně. Vážně se tak uměl chovat, když chtěl. Nebo potřeboval. „Slitheen?“ zopakoval po Harknessovi. „Tak jste to říkal, ne? Už jste se s nimi někdy dřív setkal?“ 

Harkness na něj překvapeně hleděl, evidentně příjemně potěšený tím, že mu pro změnu věří. 

„Ano,“ souhlasil. „Už jsem je potkal. Jsou… no, většinou jim jde o to zničit planetu. Občas tu naši. Takže to, že je tady Slitheen, znamená, že máme pořádné problémy, pokud ho co nejrychleji nezastavíme.“ Důrazně se po nich rozhlédl. Nikdo neprotestoval, i když Reid se vůbec netvářil nadšeně. Harkness trhnul rameny. „Jak jsem říkal. Slitheen si udělal oblek z Neila. Dost nechutné, ale oni to tak dělávají, aby mohli ovládnout svět. Myslel jsem, že ta z Cardiffu už byla poslední. Zvláštní. Jsou trochu jako Dalekové, vždycky se znovu objeví.“ Zakroutil hlavou. „Každopádně, když nám budete muset tak jak tak dát za pravdu, můžu vám ukázat, kdo je vrah.“ 

Všichni se zatvářili zmateně, tím spíš, když si vyhrnul levý rukáv a začal si hrát s tím tlustým náramkem, až odkryl malou klávesnici, která v něm byla schovaná, a začal mačkat klávesy…

Emily přimhouřila oči. „Co to…?“

„Manipulátor víru.“ 

Morgan se zamračil. „Jakého víru?“ 

Harkness se na něj ani nepodíval. „ _Časového_ víru, samozřejmě,“ opravil ho nepřítomně a pořád něco mačkal na té miniaturní klávesnici. „Tak,“ prohlásil nakonec. „Tady ho máte. Vašeho vraha.“ 

Z jeho náramku vytryskl proud světla a ve vzduchu mezi agenty se objevila zářivá postava, větší než kdokoli z nich, s hubeným krkem, velkou hlavou a obrovskýma černýma očima, povislým břichem a dlouhýma rukama zakončenýma zatracenými _drápy_.

Emily zalapala po dechu. Morgan ohromeně pootevřel pusu. Reid zíral na napůl průhlednou postavu a neměl slov. 

„To je hologram?“ zeptal se Hotch šokovaně. 

Reid zatřásl bezmyšlenkovitě hlavou, ještě než stačil Harkness odpovědět, pohled upřený na… kdoví, co to bylo. A Hotch to docela chápal, protože Reidovi se právě teď muselo dost závratným tempem hroutit všechno, o čem byl přesvědčený, že ví o světě. „To nejde. Není možné vytvořit hologram, musel by mít pevný podklad, na kterém by se záření lámalo, aby mohlo tvořit obrazec…“

Jeho slova vyšuměla do ztracena. 

Harkness na něj zaujatě hleděl. „Máte pravdu,“ přikývl klidně. 

Morgan natáhl ruku k obrazu a se zatajeným dechem udělal krok dopředu. Dlaň prošla skrz. 

„Reide,“ zamumlal tiše. Hlas měl trochu chraplavý. „Nechci nic říkat, ale… Tohle _je_ hologram.“ 

Reid dvakrát otevřel a zase zavřel pusu, naprázdno, než našel řeč. „Ale _jak_?“ zeptal se nechápavě a tázavě se podíval na Harknesse. 

„ _Teď_ neumíte dělat hologramy.“ Pokrčil Harkness rameny. „Naučíte se to. Jednou. V budoucnosti. V padesátém prvním století bude manipulátor víru standardní výbavou časového agenta.“ Koutkem úst se na Reida usmál. „Vyrobili to lidé, od teď za tři tisíce let.“ 

Reid na něj šokovaně zíral. 

„Dá se s nimi něco udělat?“ zeptala se JJ vážně, se stopami strachu v hlase. Zírala na Harknesse, jako by ho prosila, aby řekl ano. „Dají se zastavit?“ 

„Máte kuchyňku?“ 

Hotch zamrkal, vyvedený z míry náhlou změnou tématu. „Cože?“ 

„Máte tady kuchyňku?“ zopakoval Harkness netrpělivě, znovu něco nacvakal na svém _manipulátoru víru_ a nechal příšeru zmizet. 

„Ano,“ odpověděla Emily a nedůvěřivě si ho měřila. 

„Ocet?“ 

Garciová přikývla. 

Harkness si nápadně povzdychl nad jejich nechápavostí. „Slitheenové jsou životní formy založené na vápníku.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Jsou skoro celí tvoření vázaným vápníkem. Přidejte k tomu kyselinu octovou, a co vám vznikne?“ 

Reid se tiše a trochu hystericky zachichotal. „Kyselina octová vyváže vápník,“ prohlásil a ramena se mu rozechvěla tlumeným smíchem. „Chcete zachránit svět pomocí _octa_.“ Potřásl nevěřícně hlavou. V hrudi mu bublal smích. 

Hotch se podíval na Harknesse, hlavu mírně nakloněnou na stranu. 

„Kde je Doktor?“ zeptal se a doufal, opravdu doufal, že se Doktor nesebral a někam neutekl, protože i když byli teď přesvědčení, že ty dvě vraždy neměl na triku on, pořád by byl radši, kdyby ho měl hezky tady a na očích, než aby pobíhal někde venku. 

Harkness pokrčil ramenem. Dlouhý kabát se mu u kotníků zavlnil. „Šel pro Donnu.“ 

Hotch souhlasně přikývl a Harkness se rozhlédl po agentech. „Takže, když teď máme všechno vyřešené…“ Zářivě se usmál. „Jdeme si chytit mimozemšťana?“ 


	15. Chapter 15

Hotch se mlčky díval na Doktora, jednak proto, že se ho pokoušel odhadnout, a jednak kvůli tomu, že to byl jediný způsob, jak to udělat, aby nezíral na Reida, který se tiše bavil s kapitánem _zatraceným_ Harknessem. 

Měl Morganovi zabavit aspoň klíče od auta, když už nic jiného, takhle musel sedět hezky vzadu, přímo vedle těch dvou, a neměl žádné rozptýlení jako řízení. 

Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, jak se Harkness nakláněl k Reidovi, a jen silou vůle se ovládl, aby nezaskřípal zuby. 

„Jak jste to říkal?“ zeptal se místo toho Doktora, který si v klidu hověl na místě spolujezdce (s velkou lahví octa položenou na klíně), a skoro litoval, že Donna a všechny ostatní ženy vyfasovaly Rossiho a druhé auto. Radši by se zeptal Donny, která – i když taky nebyla úplně normální, ani zdaleka – byla pořád trochu víc při zemi než Doktor. Ale Hotch měl pocit, že všichni jsou víc při zemi než Doktor. 

Jasně, Doktor byl mimozemšťan, nebo to aspoň tvrdil. A choval se tak zvláštně – jo, a taky měl dvě srdce, jak se zdálo, a to poněkud podporovalo jeho tvrzení o tom, že pochází odjinud – že mu to Hotch věřil. Což bylo samo o sobě dost zvláštní, protože to poslední, co kdy Hotch očekával, bylo, že potká mimozemšťana, který se rozhodne pomoct mu s případem. 

Mimozemšťana, který vypadá jako člověk, ale ve skutečnosti zřejmě pochází z nějaké planety, která už neexistuje. 

Doktor se na něj tázavě podíval, trochu zmatený jeho otázkou. 

Hotch povytáhl obočí a upřeně se na něj díval, aby mu oči neustále neklouzaly na vedlejší sedadlo. „Říkal jste, že ten, co to udělal, je Slitheen, správně?“ 

Doktor na něj pár vteřin zíral, jako by byl naprosto překvapený jeho otázkou. 

Možná prostě nebyl zvyklý na to, že mu lidé dávají otázky? Že by o něm nikdo nepochyboval? Copak ten… člověk – dobře, tak _mimozemšťan_ – vzbuzoval ve všech okolo slepou důvěru nebo co? 

„Jo,“ dostal ze sebe Doktor nakonec a rychle přikývl. Prsty si pročísl vlasy, a ty mu zůstaly nad čelem stát nahoru, ale zdálo se, že si toho vůbec nevšiml. „Jo, Slitheen.“ 

Hotch se zašklebil a chvíli mlčel, jak doufal, že bude Doktor pokračovat sám, a on se ho nebude muset ptát na detaily, o kterých se mu nechtělo ani uvažovat. Jenže je slyšet potřeboval, a pro ně všechny by možná bylo lepší, kdyby s nimi přišel Doktor sám, aniž by se ho museli opravdu ptát. 

Jak zvláštní bylo řešit případ, ve kterém byl jejich pachatel mimozemšťan? 

Ale Doktor nic neřekl, a tak si Hotch povzdychl. „Co je to za druh?“ začal otázkou, která mu připadala jako naprostý základ. „Odkud jsou?“ 

Doktor si znovu pročísl vlasy. „No, vlastně to není druh. Já si teda původně myslel, že jsou, ale ve skutečnosti jsou to Raxacoricofallapatoriové. Slitheenové jsou jenom rodina. Hodně velká rodina, dost vynalézavá v tom, jak si vydělat kupu peněz. Bohužel to většinou zahrnuje pokus zničit svět.“ Pokýval hlavou. „Když jsem je potkal naposledy, Downing Street byla srovnána se zemí. Myslel jsem, že už jsou všichni pryč.“ 

„Když už o tom mluvíš, Doktore,“ ozval se Harkness nečekaně a na okamžik odtrhl pohled od Reida. „Jak je vlastně možné, že nejsou všichni pryč?“ 

Doktor pokrčil rameny. „Některý z nich se z toho musel dostat.“ 

Hotch se zamračil. Jasně, to, že to byli mimozemšťané, druh, jehož název se ani neodvažoval vyslovit, protože by se určitě ztrapnil, a že měli na výšku přes dva metry, zelenou kůži, odporné, gigantické drápy a trochu zvláštní vkus v oblékání, ještě neznamenalo, že nemohli být inteligentní. A pokud byli dost inteligentní na to, aby vytvořili techniku, se kterou se dostali až na Zemi, mohli být celkem snadno dost chytří i na to, aby se některému z nich podařilo nedat se chytit, když se pokouší zničit svět. 

„A až ho najdeme,“ rozhodl se Hotch zeptat, „co s ním uděláme, kromě toho, že ho polijeme octem?“ 

Morgan zvedl oči ke zpětnému zrcátku a na okamžik mu oplatil pohled, než krátce pokývnul hlavou. Zřejmě ho to taky zajímalo a byl rád, že se Hotch zeptat jako první. 

Doktor se k němu otočil, ve tváři široký, trochu šílený úsměv. „Když budete hodní a nebudete se nám plést pod nohy, možná vám dovolím dívat se.“ 

***

Hotch se díval z okna na ubíhající ulici, zatímco se snažil ignorovat tichý rozhovor vedle sebe. 

Co ti dva vlastně pořád řešili a proč rozuměl jen každému pátému slovu? 

Na druhou stranu, lepší rozhovor o technice tak, jak bude vypadat v padesátém prvním století (a Hotch pořád ještě nebyl zcela přesvědčený o tom, že si to Harkness všechno nevymýšlí, jenom aby Reida zaujal), než něco osobního. 

A když se na ně nebude dívat, ani neuvidí, jak Harkness zákeřně využívá řeči těla, aby mohl s nevinným Reidem flirtovat mlčky. 

„Takže Doktor je váš hlavní nepřítel?“ zeptal se Reid zaujatě, a kdyby se Hotch odvážil odtrhnout pohled od té nic moc městské scenérie venku, a podíval se, zjistil by, že i Doktor poslouchá. 

„Ano.“ Harkness okamžitě přikývl. „Torchwood se zaměřuje na veškeré hrozby, které mají mimozemský původ. A nejen je, měli jsme případy, kdy se do Cardiffu trhlinou dostali cestovatelé časem. Ale oficiálně je naším hlavním zájmem –“ Zvedl obočí a pokynul rukou směrem k přednímu sedadlu. „Doktor.“ 

Hotch se ani nemusel otáčet, aby věděl, že Reid vypadá zmateně. „Trhlina?“ 

„No ano,“ přisvědčil Harkness bez váhání, jako by to byla historka, kterou měl perfektně secvičenou, protože ji dával k dobru pokaždé, když byl mezi lidmi, a Doktor si vepředu pobaveně odfrkl, jinak ho ale nepřerušoval. „Je to časoprostorová trhlina, která prochází Cardiffem. Proto taky Torchwood sídlí právě tam. Občas se tam objevují mimozemšťané, mimozemská technika, takové věci. Naším úkolem je to hlídat, aby se k tomu nedostala žádná vláda.“ 

„Pořád se k nim ale dostanou vaši lidé, ne?“ ozval se Morgan od volantu. 

„Moji lidé vědí, co je v sázce, pokud si budou hrát s něčím, s čím nemají,“ odpověděl Harkness pevně, trochu chladným hlasem, a Hotch se neubránil pohledu na něj. 

Harkness se mírně mračil, pohled obrácený trochu dovnitř, jako by byl ztracený ve vzpomínkách, které zřejmě nebyly nijak moc příjemné, a Hotch přemýšlel, co se asi stalo, že si byl tak jistý, že jeho lidé nebudou riskovat použití všech těch věcí, o kterých mluvil. Proč si byl tak jistý, že v jeho rukou budou v bezpečí, když představovaly takovou hrozbu, že se k nim nesměla dostat žádná vláda. 

Už otevíral pusu, aby se zeptal, když Morgan oznámil, že jsou na místě, a odbočil ke krajnici. 

Bez dalšího slova vylezli z auta a Hotch si pořádně prohlédl malý, dvoupodlažní domek, před kterým stáli. Jedny dveře, pár oken, před domem zaparkovaná stříbrná audi, všude klid a mír. Těžko uvěřit tomu, že právě za těmito dveřmi by měl být velký zlý mimozemšťan. 

Doktor okamžitě vyrazil k domu, v jedné ruce lahev oleje, a Harkness se bez přemýšlení, ale zato s úsměvem, zařadil vedle něj, až se mum dlouhý kabát zavlnil u kotníků. 

„Takže vlkodlak?“ zeptal se Harkness pobaveně Doktora a ani na okamžik nezpomalil ve své jisté chůzi, a Hotch, spolu s Morganem a Reidem, a všemi pasažéry druhého auta, které právě zastavilo vedle nich, zamířili za nimi. 

Doktor se otočil k Harknessovi a nedůvěřivě se na něj podíval. „Jak _tohle_ víš?“ 

Harkness se zazubil a pokrčil rameny a na chvíli vypadal naprosto bezstarostně. Jako by to byl úplně jiný člověk než ten, co s nimi jel v autě. „Řekněme, že znám někoho, kdo zná někoho, kdo toho ví hodně o britských královnách.“ 

Hotch skoro protočil oči. 

Doktor asi na vteřinu mlčel. „Zdá se, že doktor Reid má dobré kamarády,“ prohlásil potom. 

Jack překvapeně zamrkal, ale Doktor už mu nevěnoval pozornost, a zazvonil u dveří. 

Ne že by si Hotch doopravdy myslel, že jim někdo otevře. 

Dveře se pomalu otevřely, což by skoro samo o sobě stačilo k tomu, aby byl Hotch překvapený, a i když už chtěl popřát Neilu Richardsovi pěkný den, a pak se otočit a odejít, protože jak se kruci mohl nechat přesvědčit, že něco tak šíleného jako zabiják z vesmíru, by mohlo být skutečné?, ale postava, která stála na prahu, rozhodně nebyla Neil Richards. 

Bylo to něco mnohem většího, aspoň od pasu nahoru, většího a zeleného, s podivně šišatou hlavou a velkýma černýma očima. Kolem krku to mělo nějaký přístroj, který vypadal jako na obojku, od pasu dolů normální, lidské nohy, které vypadaly vůči zbytku jeho těla neúměrně drobné, a ať už se tomu… _Slitheenovi_ povedlo nacpat se do toho obleku z lidské kůže jakkoli, přidržoval si ho kolem pasu rukama s obrovskými drápy. 

Hotch zalapal po dechu. 

Doktor zřejmě takové problémy neměl – ani Donna, a Hotch se na okamžik cítil jako idiot, že ho ten pohled tak vzal, když i Donna vypadá prakticky v klidu – a zazubil se. „Ahoj,“ pozdravil jejich dvojnásobného vraha vesele. „Už jsme se potkali?“ 

A zřejmě ano, a ten skoro-Hulk na to neměl úplně nejlepší vzpomínky, protože okamžitě couvl o dva kroky dozadu, a poslepu zašátral po něčem u dveří. 

Hotch zvedl svoji lahev octa, když Slitheen zvedl zbraň a vypálil po Reidovi. 

Než měl kdokoli šanci zareagovat, vrhl se k Reidovi Harkness, způsobem, který vypadal spíše jako instinkt ochraňovat ostatní, než cokoli jiného, a prudce ho odstrčil na stranu. 

Reid vrazil do Hotche, který ho automaticky zachytil kolem pasu, aby neupadl, právě ve chvíli, kdy Harkness dostal zásah přímo doprostřed hrudníku a naprosto neelegantně se sesunul k zemi. 


	16. Chapter 16

„Sakra,“ dostal ze sebe Hotch tlumeně, paže ještě pořád obemknuté kolem Reidova trochu moc hubeného pasu, zatímco otřeseně zíral na Harknessovu bezvládně ležící postavu. 

Jejich kapitán byl – ruce a nohy rozhozené na všechny strany – na zemi před vchodovými dveřmi, kolem něj obrovská kaluž děsivě rudé krve. Nevidomě zíral do prázdna, přímo nad sebe, oči otevřené doširoka a možná trochu překvapené, v hrudi měl velkou díru, a kruci, copak nenafasoval neprůstřelnou vestu, než se sem všichni rozjeli na ten šílený zásah? 

_Musel_ dostat vestu. Vždycky každému, kdo s nimi spolupracoval, dávali vestu. 

„Kruci!“ dostala ze sebe šokovaně Donna (Taky bez vesty, stejně jako Doktor. Že by jim je opravdu nedali? Nebo si je jednoduše neoblékli? Jak to, že si toho nevšiml?) a okamžitě, prakticky bez přemýšlení se k muži vrhla, aby mu zkontrolovala tep. 

Netrvalo ani deset vteřin, než se kousla do rtu, zvedla k nim pohled a pomalu zakroutila hlavou. 

Hotch trochu neochotně pustil Reida a konečně se rozhlédl po ostatních kolezích. Rossi, Morgan, Emily a JJ nebyli nikde v dohledu, stejně jako ta zatracená zelená příšera, co do města přiletěla kdoví odkud, takže Hotch předpokládal, že jejich podezřelý vzal po té střelbě na cíl nohy na ramena a oni vyrazili za ním, a ano, nejspíš by se k nim měl přidat, chytit psychopatického, zabijáckého mimozemšťana a zavřít ho někam do basy (Nebo na něj zavolat muže v černém, nebo co se to s ním Doktor vlastně chystal udělat. No jo, rozpustit ho v kyselině, a to znělo každou vteřinu líp a líp.), ale Harkness ležel na zemi, v kaluži své vlastní krve a obrovskou dírou v prsou, protože Reida odstrčil z cesty kulce (možná spíš malému granátu, Hotch by se snad ani nedivil), a Donna klečela vedle něj, tvářila se, jako by jí bylo zle, a oči měla tak vytřeštěné, že to skoro vypadalo, jako by jí zabíraly polovinu obličeje. 

A dobře, Hotch Harknesse nijak zvlášť nemusel – a nemusel by ho, ani kdyby pořád neflirtoval s Reidem a choval se profesionálně – ale to ještě neznamenalo, že chtěl, aby skončil mrtvý, tím spíše _během zásahu_.

Vysvětlit _tohle_ britské vládě bude rozhodně zážitek. 

Reid vedle něj jenom beze slova pootevřel pusu a zíral na mrtvolu u svých nohou, a zdálo se, že jediný, kdo je schopný pohybu, je Doktor, který pomalu, s trochu smutným výrazem, a dobře, Hotch čekal, že projeví trochu intenzivnější city, jakéhokoli druhu, než jen trochu smutku, došel k Donně. 

„Notak,“ řekl jí jemně a pomohl jí na nohy, i když ona ještě pořád neodtrhla pohled od Jacka, a donutil ji udělat několik kroků zpátky. 

„Je mrtvý,“ zamumlala Donna nepřítomně, ve tváři bílá jako stěna. „Jo opravdu mrtvý.“ 

„To je v pořádku,“ oznámil Doktor tiše a položil jí dlaň na rameno. Na Harknesse, který měl být něco jako jeho starý známý, možná dávný přítel, se přitom sotva podíval, a Hotch se zamračil. Pokud měl nějaké pochybnosti o tom, že je Doktor mimozemšťan, právě teď se rozplynuly. _Takhle_ se lidé prostě nechovali. 

Doktor přejel Harknesse pozorným pohledem, trochu jako by na něco čekal, a když Reid na roztřesených nohou udělal krok k mrtvému tělu, zvedl ruku, aby ho zastavil. „Nechte ho, dělá to pořád.“ 

Pokrčil rameny. 

Donna se k němu šokovaně otočila. „Doktore?!“ dostala ze sebe, pusu pootevřenou. „Jak můžeš –“ Zdálo se, že není schopná dokončit větu, ale všichni věděli, co chtěla říct. Bylo vidět, jak moc je otřesená Doktorovým chováním. 

Hotch s Reidem si vyměnili pohled. Že by byl tohle konec jednoho velkého přátelství? 

Doktor na Donnu dlouho zíral, čelo pokrčené, a pak se mírně, prchavě pousmál a položil jí dlaň na rameno. „Věř mi, Donno,“ řekl tiše, s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu. Hotch skoro nevěřil tomu, že tak dlouho vydržel stát na jednom místě, a už ho chtěl obejít a sám se podívat na Harknesse, když se k tomu Doktor evidentně moc neměl, ale právě v tu chvíli jejich mimozemšťan znovu promluvil. „Nechej ho být, všechno je v pořádku,“ oznámil a zněl skoro jemně. Pohledem sklouzl po mrtvém muži, vůbec ne jako někdo, kdo se loučí se starým přítelem. Vypadal skoro _shovívavě_. 

Hotch nechápavě potřásl hlavou a pokrčil rameny, když se na něj Reid zmateně podíval. Jak měl vědět, jestli je takové chování pro ty jejich Pány času normální nebo ne? 

„Je to pro něj lepší takhle.“ 

Aha, takže takové chování asi nebylo úplně typické ani pro Doktora, protože Donna se na něj zděšeně podívala a o krok od něj ustoupila, aby jeho ruka sklouzla z jejího ramene. „Ale jak by to mohlo být –“

„Věř mi.“ Doktor naklonil hlavu na stranu a nespouštěl z ní pohled, jak klidně vyčkával, jako by se vlastně ani nic moc nedělo. 

Donna na něj dlouho zírala, a potom váhavě přikývla. 

Reid udělal krok k němu. „Ale –“ pokusil se něco nesouhlasně říct, ale nedostal k tomu šanci. 

„Jack bude v pořádku, slibuju,“ oznámil Doktor hlasitě a rozhlédl se po nich. Když si všiml, jak Hotch nedůvěřivě potřásl hlavou a Donna se zatvářila dokonale zmateně, protočil očima a chytil svoji přítelkyni za ramena. „No tak, Donno, pamatuješ, jak jsem ti vyprávěl o pevných bodech?“ 

Žena se zamračila, ale tentokrát se jeho doteku nebránila. Sklopila hlavu k mrtvému u svých nohou. „Pevné body v čase, se kterými nehneš, ať děláš, co děláš?“ zeptala se slabě. 

Doktor okamžitě přikývl a zazubil se, a ať už mluvil o čemkoli – a Hotch tedy určitě nechápal, o čem to mluví – vypadal, že je v celkem dobré náladě. Na to, že právě zabili někoho, koho znal už celé roky. „ _On_ je pevný bod.“ 

„O čem to –“ zamumlal Reid po Hotchově boku nechápavě, a Hotch se chtěl zeptat, o co tedy vlastně jde, co je ta obrovská věc, která jim visí nad hlavou a on ji nevidí a jednoduše si ji nedovede domyslet, a skoro doufal, že ani Donna nechápe, co se děje, a že jí to Doktor vysvětlí, aniž by se Hotch musel opravdu _ptát_. 

Jenže Donna měla zřejmě aspoň malé tušení, co se jí Doktor tak podivným způsobem snaží říct, což bylo zřejmě tím, že ho znala už nějakou dobu, protože překvapeně zamrkala. „Chceš tím říct, že –“

Jack zalapal po dechu a probral se k životu. 

***

Hotch uskočil o metr dozadu, pusu pootevřenou, a Reid ze sebe vydal něco, co se skoro podobalo vypísknutí (a Hotch se okamžitě v duchu zapřísahal, že se o tom nikdy v životě před nikým ani nezmíní) a jeho prsty se Hotchovi křečovitě sevřely kolem paže. 

„Co –?“ dostal ze sebe Reid, a když se k němu Hotch otočil, zjistil, že má nevěřícně vytřeštěné oči. 

Donna zírala s otevřenou pusou, zatímco Doktor nevypadal ani trochu překvapeně, když se zazubil dolů na Harknesse. 

Na Harknesse, který byl ještě před malým okamžikem absolutně mrtvý, ale teď jen hezky ležel na zemi a zhluboka dýchal, ruce pořád rozhozené po chodníku, a když se Hotch odvážil trochu se k němu přiblížit, zjistil, že ta obrovská krvavá díra v jeho hrudníku se rychle zatahuje, až po ní zbyla jen perfektně hladká, nepoškozená kůže a po stranách trochu opálená díra v bleděmodré košili. 

Harkness se pomalu posadil a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. „Nikdo mě nelíbal?“ zeptal se zklamaně a Hotch zalapal po dechu. 

Protože jak sakra mohl –?

Harkness byl mrtvý, předtím. A teď byl zase naživu a Hotch nechápal, jak se to stalo. 

Doktor se na něj zazubil, a pak k Harknessovi klidně došel, jako by to, co se zrovna stalo, bylo naprosto běžné. Totálně ignoroval všechny nechápavé pohledy, vzal Harknesse za ruku a vytáhl ho na nohy, pořád s širokým úsměvem. „Pořád jsi nepřestal s těmi svými starými triky?“ zeptal se ho pobaveně a trochu starostlivě – a trochu omluvně – přejel pohledem po velké díře v jeho košili, než mu rukama na ramenou uhladil kabát. 

„Jak je tohle možné?“ zeptal se Reid a jeho hlas byl slabý, pořád ještě nevěřícný, a Hotch věděl, že se mu to nedá ani v nejmenším vyčítat. 

Doktor se kousl do rtu a zatvářil se rozpačitě a Harkness protočil oči, na pohled pobavený. Ale když se na něj Hotch podíval pořádně, nebyla v jeho výraze ani stopa po nějaké radosti. „Omlouvám se, občas to dělávám,“ pokrčil rameny. „Takový hloupý zvyk.“ 

Hotch se zamračil ( _ZVYK?!_ ), ale Harkness pohodil hlavou a jeho výraz trochu ztvrdl a najednou vypadal opravdu téměř jako profesionál, když před sebe zvedl lahev s octem. „Opravdu rád bych vám to vysvětlil, ale myslím, že tady máme práci.“ 

Z domu se ozval tlumený výkřik a Hotch se bez přemýšlení rozběhl. 


	17. Chapter 17

V domě byl nečekaný nepořádek, když Hotch, v ruce otevřenou lahev, probíhal chodbou přímo tam, odkud se ozval ten výkřik, a na okamžik ho napadlo, že to musí být proto, že je ten Slitheen dost velká příšera na to, aby měla problém s malými městskými domky. 

Taky to znamenalo, že se stačilo soustředit na cestičku nepořádku a jít za ní, s celkem dobrou pravděpodobností, že někde na jejím konci najde svého pachatele. 

Což se nestávalo zrovna běžně, a pro jednou to nebylo vůbec špatné. 

Někde před ním, v jedné z místností vpravo, zřejmě v kuchyni, pokud se dalo soudit z toho, co bylo vidět skrze dveře, se ozval další výkřik, ne moc hlasitý, a naštěstí v něm nebyla slyšet bolest, spíše jen překvapení. Emilyin hlas, a Hotch ještě přidal. 

Doktor proběhl kolem něj – a sakra, ten chlápek opravdu uměl běhat! – a Harkness, který ještě před dvěma minutami ležel na chodníku před domem, absolutně mrtvý (a Hotch za svoji kariéru viděl už dost mrtvých těl na to, aby je docela najisto rozeznal od těch živých) hned v závěsu za ním, jako by ho nikdy nikdo nestřelil do hrudníku. 

Hotch měl dokonce pocit, že se usmívá od ucha k uchu. 

„Trochu jako za starých časů, co říkáš?“ zavolal Harkness na Doktora a mávl rukou směrem ke kuchyni, kam měli všichni namířeno, a ano, to, co měl roztažené přes celý obličej, byl opravdu široký úsměv. 

Doktor neodpověděl, ale našel si vteřinu na to, aby se po něm otočil a hlasitě se zasmál, plný energie. 

Ti dva byli _neuvěřitelní_.

A zřejmě zvyklí na věci jako honičky za příšerami, protože Hotch si najednou vzpomněl, jak si Doktor přednedávnem, když ho drželi ve výslechovce, stěžoval, že se nudí a že lidé žijí na jeho vkus _příliš pomalu_.

Hotch se zarazil na prahu kuchyně a prsty se mu automaticky sevřely pevněji kolem hrdla lahve, její tvar podivný a nezvyklý, protože Hotch obvykle nosíval zbraň. Tedy _opravdovou_ zbraň, hezkou pistoli, kterou měl už roky, prakticky od té doby, co začal pracovat u FBI, na kterou byl dávno zvyklý, a ze které mohl vystřelit, když to bylo nezbytně nutné. Ne lahev s octem. 

A už ta samotná představa, že mu tady víc než zbraň, nabitá hezky ostrými náboji, bude k užitku lahev s pitomým octem, byla napůl děsivá a napůl přímo směšná (i když to poslední, na co měl zrovna myšlenky, byl smích), tím spíš, když teď stál na prahu a poprvé se mohl pořádně podívat, po čem to vlastně jdou. 

Teda, podívat. Lepší výraz by byl zřejmě zírat, protože Hotch od té přes dva metry vysoké postavy jednoduše nemohl odtrhnout pohled, a i když by to asi nahlas nepřiznal, byl celkem rád, že zřejmě není jediný, protože i Morgan vypadal, že má celkem radost, když se tam objevil Doktor a Harkness, tedy, aspoň na vteřinu měl radost, než mu došlo, že když Harknesse viděl naposledy, ležel na chodníku v kaluži krve. 

Ale jak by jim někdo mohl vyčítat, že si tak docela nevědí rady? Na rozdíl od Doktora, který takové věci asi vídal celkem běžně, podle toho, jak byl v klidu – A opravdu se s něčím takovým setkával tak často? Bylo to vůbec možné? – a Harknesse, který pracoval v organizaci, co se už od doby královny Viktorie zabývala mimozemským životem, měli zkušenosti se vším možným, ale s mimozemšťany už tak úplně ne. 

I Donna se tvářila celkem překvapeně a celkem určitě se pečlivě držela Reidovi za zády. 

Na druhou stranu musel uznat, že se jeho lidé přinejmenším snažili, jak jen dokázali, protože měli svého pachatele nahnaného hezky do rohu, teď navíc neozbrojeného, a pod nohama rozlitý ocet, lahev rozbitou na hromadu střepů všude kolem sebe, takže se zřejmě aspoň pokusili něco udělat, zatímco on se flákal venku u umírajícího a pak zase živého dočasného skoro-kolegy. 

A Slitheen byl rozhodně podívaná, takže by mu těžko mohl někdo vyčítat to, jak se zarazil. 

Hotch teď skoro litoval, že se předtím o něco líp nepodíval na ten pěkný hologram, co jim předtím ukazoval Harkness. Možná by teď nebyl tak překvapený. A možná by to ničemu nepomohlo, protože vidět Slitheena jako hologram, zatímco se vaši kolegové přehadují, jak je vlastně možné mít hologram, když zatím neexistuje způsob, jak hologram vůbec vytvořit, ještě pár tisíc let, bylo něco úplně jiného, než ho vidět naživo. 

Stejně jako byl rozdíl potkat mimozemšťana, který alespoň na pohled vypadá stejně jako člověk (nebo lidé vypadají jako ta jejich rasa, pokud byla pravda to, co říkal Doktor, a opravdu tam byli dřív), a potom… no, _tohle_.

Slitheen rozhodně nebyl něco, co by si kdokoli mohl splést s člověkem. Velký a celý zelený, s podivně kulatou hlavou, trochu nafouklými tvářičkami a velkýma černýma očima. A kdyby si Hotch odmyslel ty dva metry na výšku a obrovské, od pohledu pěkně ostré pařáty a fakt, že přesně tenhle tvor za posledních pár dní zabil dva lidi, alespoň pokud věděli, a celkem klidně jich mohlo být i víc, o kterých se zatím jenom nedoslechli, a potom je stáhl z kůže, aby ji mohl nosit jako převlek – a pro Hotche možná nikdy nepřestane být záhadou, jak se tenhle zelený gigant vůbec dokáže nacpat do kůže průměrně vysokého Američana s celkem průměrnou nadváhou – mohl by být skoro roztomilý. 

Nebo aspoň vtipný. To rozhodně. 

Ne že by vypadal nějak zvlášť roztomile teď, když stál před nimi – Tyčil se nad nimi? Jak moc hloupě to znělo? – a pokyvoval hlavou, která byla vůči jeho tělu neúměrně malá, jak se mezi nimi rozhlížel, skoro jako by byl zmatený tím, že je tam vidí. 

Doktor, zatímco ostatní stáli a tvářili se trochu, jako by si nebyli jistí, co by měli dělat, udělal krok dopředu a Hotch se nesouhlasně zamračil, když si všiml, že už v ruce nedrží svoji lahev, a uvědomil si, že si ani nevšiml, kdy ji stačil odložit. 

Nehledě na to, proč to vlastně udělal, protože podle všeho byl Slitheen zatraceně nebezpečný a pokud byl tohle jediný způsob, jak se ho spolehlivě zbavit, to poslední, co by Hotch udělal, bylo to, že by svoji lahev někde zapomněl. 

Doktor zřejmě s takovými věcmi zase tolik problémů neměl. 

„Nějak se naturalizujete, ne?“ zeptal se Doktor skoro vážně Hulka, s hlavou zamyšleně nakloněnou na stranu, jak si ho prohlížel, a Hotche napadlo, že je opravdu blázen, pokud čeká, že mu ta přerostlá příšera odpoví. „Poprvé vidím, že by někdo z vás opravdu používal některé z těch jednoduchých lidských zbraní.“ Poukazoval zcela evidentně na to, jak se Slitheen pokusil zastřelit Reida, a místo toho se mu _nepodařilo zabít_ Harknesse. 

(A Hotch má rozhodně v plánu zeptat se, jak je to sakra možné, až se odsud dostanou někam _pryč_.)

„Většinou máte v plánu něco většího, než jen ztratit se tady v davu,“ pokračoval Doktor relativně klidně, zatímco Harkness souhlasně přikyvoval, ve tváři podivný výraz, něco mezi vztekem a hořkým pobavením. „Když jsem vás potkal naposledy, měli jste v plánu roztavit planetu a prodat ji jako levné palivo.“ 

„Naposledy jsme měli hodně plánů,“ oznámil Slitheen vážně a jeho hlas byl nějakým zvláštním způsobem zároveň chraplavý a pisklavý. Hotch potřásl hlavou a snažil se nemyslet na to, že ten mimozemšťan mluví. 

Samozřejmě, že mluví. Proč by vlastně neměl? 

„Měli jsme spoustu plánů, než ses objevit ty, a všechno jsi nám to překazil,“ obvinil Slitheen Doktora naštvaně. 

Doktor sevřel pevně čelisti. „Chtěli jste zničit celou planetu. Musel jsem srovnat Downing Street se zemí, abych vám v tom zabránil.“ 

Hotch se zamračil a koutkem oka si všiml, že někteří z jeho kolegů udělali to samé, ale jinak se nikdo z nich ani nepohnul. Napadlo ho, jestli bylo vůbec možné, aby nějaký Slitheen, i kdyby jich bylo víc, mohl dokázat zničit celou planetu. Ale možná ano, kdyby na to měl fantazii, tu správnou techniku a dostatečně pokroucené svědomí. A vzhledem k tomu, že o jejich technice nevěděli nic a o jejich vnitřním světě tím spíš, nezbylo než předpokládat, že by to dokázali, kdyby se o to pokusili. 

„ _Tuhle_ planetu.“ Slitheen si pohrdavě odfrkl a pár vteřin se na obrovských nohách lehce kolébal zepředu dozadu. „Jako by snad stálo za to zachraňovat _tuhle planetu_ , když by se na ní dalo tak pěkně _vydělat_.“

Harkness zaskřípal zuby a Doktorům výraz mírně ztvrdl a Hotch si najednou uvědomil, že tohle stvoření přímo před ním je možná z jiného světa a on možná neví nic o jejich kultuře nebo psychice, ale když to vezme kolem a kolem, je to minimálně dvojnásobný vrah, který rozhodně nemá v plánu zastavit se ve svém konání. Ne sám od sebe. 

Bez přemýšlení udělal krok dopředu a zvedl svoji lahev s octem, ale než stihl cokoli udělat, někdo jiný svoji dávku kyseliny octové vychrstl přímo na jejich podezřelého. 

Slitheen se zarazil na místě, jako by ztuhnul překvapením, a pak se pokusil pohnout, ale nepodařilo se mu to, celé tělo jako z kamene. A potom překvapeně pootevřel malou pusinku, a místo aby promluvil, rozprskl se bez upozornění v zeleném slizkém hnusu na všechny strany. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hotch tiše seděl vzadu v autě, pohled upřený ven z okýnka a ruce bez hnutí složené v klíně, zatímco se ze všech sil snažil ignorovat to, že je nejen on, ale i celá další zbylá posádka jejich černého, vládního SUV beznadějně pokrytá zeleným slizem, stejně jako dům, který zanechali v naprosto otřesném stavu, se zbytky Slitheena odkapávajícími ze stěn i ze stropu (a Hotch opravdu ani v nejmenším nezáviděl tomu, kdo to bude uklízet), a Hotch byl upřímně rád, že s nimi v autě nejede Emily, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli by se na ni zvládl podívat teď, když určitě ještě pořád vypadala tak, jako když se ten mimozemšťan, po tom, co na něj vyprskla celou lahev octa, rozprskl do všech stran a celou ji ohodil. 

Něco jiného byl Morgan, který byl celkem daleko a tolik to neschytal, a něco úplně jiného bylo dívat se na Emily, která vypadala, jako by spadla do pětisetlitrové nádrže zeleného slizu. 

„Odkud doopravdy jste?“ zeptal se Reid tiše vedle něj a Hotch se automaticky otočil za jeho hlasem. 

Harkness se široce usmíval, dlaně spokojeně položené na volantu (Na volantu vládního auta, kterého se správně neměl ani dotknout, ale které mu dovolili řídit, protože všichni ostatní byli celkem roztřesení a trochu v šoku. Tedy všichni kromě Rossiho, který byl ve druhém autě, a Doktora, který řídit s díky odmítl.) a absolutně nevypadal vyvedený z míry, jako by takové věci prožíval každý den. Dokonce i Morgan byl celkem v klidu. 

Reid se zřejmě raději rozhodl zabavit se něčím jiným než přemítáním nad tím, co se zrovna stalo, a teď se zvědavě díval na Doktora, který seděl vedle něj. 

Doktor se na něj zamyšleně podíval, a nějakým způsobem přitom dokázal vypadat vážně, i když měl vlasy rozcuchané jako šílenec a na čele měl odporný zelený flek. „Profesionální zájem?“ zeptal se ho, obočí povytažené. 

Reid pokrčil rameny. „Jsem zvědavý.“ 

Doktor se zářivě usmál, jako by jeho odpověď z nějakého důvodu oceňoval víc než cokoli jiného, co mohl Reid říct, a Hotch věděl, že i když ti dva vpředu auta rozhovor nijak nekomentují, oba s očima upřenýma na silnici před nimi, v každém případě pozorně poslouchají, stejně jako on. „Pocházím ze vzdáleného vesmíru,“ oznámil Doktor tiše. „Hodně vzdáleného. Planeta Gallifrey, v souhvězdí Kasterborous.“ Jeho úsměv zmizel a nahradilo ho cosi jiného. Vážnost a temnota a smutek. „Byla to ta nejnádhernější planeta v celém vesmíru. Měla dvě slunce a oranžovou oblohu a lány červené trávy… A když se zvedl vítr, stříbrné listy stromů cinkaly.“ Muž polkl. 

Hotch se snažil představit si něco takového, planetu se dvěma slunci a červenou trávu a stříbrné listy stromů, ale nemohl. Hotch byl racionální, někdy možná až příliš, a něco takového… planeta někde na druhém konci vesmíru, úplně jiná než všechno, na co byl zvyklý… to bylo nepředstavitelné, i po tom dnešním zásahu. 

„Byla?“ poukázal Reid jemně na to, co Doktor řekl a Hotch si všiml, jak se Harkness vpředu celý napjal, i když otázku nekomentoval. 

„Ano.“ Doktor krátce přikývl a odvrátil pohled, v obličeji něco podivně temného. Jeho hlas byl chraplavý a najednou v něm nebylo nic z toho energií nabitého muže, který pobíhal okolo a olizoval jednosměrná zrcadla ve výslechových místnostech a ani na okamžik se nezastavil. „Moje planeta byla zničena ve válce. Shořela, i s mými lidmi. Nikdo nezůstal.“ 

Reid pomalu přikývl, zamyšlený. „Jen vy.“ 

Doktor neodpověděl. 

***

Hotch měl zatraceně mizernou náladu. 

Samozřejmě se nebylo moc čemu divit, vzhledem k tomu, že mu před necelými pětačtyřiceti minutami vybuchl do obličeje velký zelený mimozemšťan z planety, jejíž název se Hotch neodvážil vyslovit, protože věděl, že by se ztrapnil (a Hotch se opravdu snažil zapomenout nejen na _tohle_ , ale i na ty zmatené výrazy, které se objevily v obličejích všech kolegů agentů, které potkali, když se pokoušeli nenápadně se protáhnout budovou do svého týmového kanclu). Hotch si byl docela jistý, že teď, když má ve vlasech nějaký slizký hnus, už nevypadá ani zdaleka tak autoritativně jako jindy, a že rozhodně vyhodí, možná i nějak obřadně spálí to sako, co má na sobě – což bývalo jedno z jeho oblíbených, a Doktor ho kruci mohl varovat, nebo ne?! – a na rozdíl od Emily, který spolu s JJ utekla do společných sprch vedle tělocvičny hned, jak dorazili, _jeho_ zřejmě čekala ještě minimálně půlhodina, kterou stráví _takhle_ , a to mu na náladě taky zrovna nepřidávalo. 

Nehledě na to, že Reidovi evidentně vůbec nevadilo, jak je špinavý, a hned potom, co dorazili do kanceláře a on nechal svoji neprůstřelnou vestu pověšenou přes opěradlo židle, zatímco Morgan se stavil za Garciovou, aby jí oznámil, že si prošli blízkým setkáním a přežili, namířil si to za Harknessem, aby mu poděkoval za to, že mu zachránil život. 

Takže se Hotch díval, jak Reid upřímně děkuje Harknessovi (a odkdy mu Reid vlastně říkal _Jacku_?!), ve tváři ten nevinný úsměv, který Hotche doháněl k šílenství už celé měsíce, a skoro si přál, aby tu pitomou střelu slavný Jack zatracený Harkness tak snadno nerozchodil, což byla tak otřesná a neprofesionální myšlenka, že Hotchovi nezbylo, než kousnout se do rtu, tvářit se lhostejně a klidně a důstojně _neutéct_ přímo do svojí kanceláře. 

Dokonce by se mu to možná i povedlo, kdyby se právě v tu chvíli znovu neobjevil Morgan, nesjel ho zamračeným pohledem, pak se krátce nepodíval na Reida s Harknessem, a okamžitě ho nenásledoval. 

Hotch si byl celkem jistý, že ho zaslechl zaskřípat zuby. 

„Co to mělo znamenat?“ zeptal se ho Morgan sice tichým hlasem, ale neúměrně ostře hned, jak za ním zaklaply dveře Hotchova kanclu. 

Dveře kanclu, ve kterém chtěl být Hotch sám, aby si mohl hezky v klidu olízat rány. 

A Morgan nebyl zrovna nejtrpělivější člověk na světě, když šlo o něco, co se ho osobně dotýkalo, a pokud šlo o Reida, ten byl jako jeho milovaný mladší bratr, a Morgan by si nechal raději urazit obě ruce, než aby mu nechal ubližovat. 

Ne že by tedy Reidovi někdo ubližoval, a nejméně ze všech zrovna Hotch. Reid vypadal celkem spokojeně. 

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ prohlásil Hotch, hlas nuceně vyrovnaný. 

„Ale prosím tě,“ Morgan protočil oči. „Všimli si toho všichni, jenom to nikdo nechce komentovat,“ ujistil ho, udělal ještě krok k němu a na okamžik vypadal téměř výhrůžně. Jeho hlas zesílil, a teď už nebyl ani zdaleka tak tichý, jako když vešel do místnosti, a s každým dalším slovem byl ještě hlasitější. „Proč tohle sakra děláš, Hotchi? Chováš se k Reidovi skoro jako k dítěti. Strašně ho podceňuješ! Nenecháš ho nic dělat! On není tak bezmocný, jak vypadá. Je silný, pokud sis toho ještě nestačil všimnout. Proč ho pořád tak strašně kontroluješ?“ 

„Miluju ho!“ vykřikl Hotch a hned na to ohromeně zavřel pusu, protože to byla asi ta poslední věc, kterou měl v plánu říct. 

Zřejmě to bylo taky to poslední, co Morgan očekával, protože se o krok stáhnul a zmateně zamrkal, rty překvapeně pootevřené, jako by ho Hotch polil studenou vodou. „Cože? Myslíš to vážně?“ 

Hotch si odfrkl a potřásl hlavou. Jako by snad mělo smysl mu cokoli vysvětlovat. Komukoli cokoli vysvětlovat. 

Zřejmě nemohl mít chvíli klidu ani ve vlastním kanclu, kde mu Morgan pravděpodobně hned, jak se trochu vzpamatuje, začne vysvětlovat, proč to nemá smysl, a proč to není to pravé pro Reida, a to bylo to poslední, na co měl Hotch náladu, protože to věděl i sám, a tak s napjatými rameny a rty sevřenými do úzké čárky vyrazil zpátky do velké kanceláře. 

A až na prahu, když zjistil, že všichni jeho kolegové se mu vyhýbají pohledem, jako by nevěděli, co mu říct, zatímco Reid měl zrudlé tváře, ho napadlo, že s Morganem mluvili dost nahlas na to, aby je všichni slyšeli, i přes zavřené dveře. 

Harkness k němu otočil hlavu a široce se na něj usmál, jedno obočí zvednuté, ale zřejmě se rozhodl nic nekomentovat, protože se znovu rozhlédl po svých zvědavých posluchačích, kteří se možná konečně dostali k tomu, jak se mu vlastně podařilo přežít kulku v hrudníku. „Stalo se to už dávno, na Satellitu 5. To je satelit, který vysílal veškeré zpravodajství v celém vesmíru, jenomže potom ho napadli Dalekové –“

A jak Harkness vyprávěl svůj překvapivě starý příběh z daleké budoucnosti, Reid sklouzl očima k Hotchovi, mírně, trochu nejistě se na něj usmál a pokýval hlavou, a Hotch věděl, že kdyby měl dvě srdce – jako _někteří_ – obě by mu bušila jako blázen. 


End file.
